The Lost Prince Of Altaian
by MintWolfWrites
Summary: Merlin has been by Arthur's side for a long time saving his life and lying to keep his magic a secret, but this secret far bigger than any other. What happens when this secret comes to light in a time of great sorrow, a time when Merlin finally remembers his past, remembers who he is? Remembers what he did? Find out in the Lost Prince Of Altaian
1. An

**A/N**

 **This is my first merlin story! So I kindly ask please no flames! I know there is like a gagillion Prince merlin storied but I hope this one stands out. I made the cover myself using a reference photo from a very great artist I believe her name is StarShipSorceress on Devinart for the original photo you can go there but I made it my own! And one last thing everyone is alive in this story except Morgana and agravaine there will be reasoning in later chapters so you'll just have to read to find out more! You don't like you don't read! Also this sets after season five Gwen knows about Merlin's magic but has yet to tell merlin or Arthur at Gaius's request! Enjoy!,**

 **also you pronounce the name of the kingdom like (Al-tie-yawn)**


	2. A rude awakening

**Quick note: Arthur is alive, this takes place after season 5, how he is alive will be explained in a later chapter. Gwen knows Merlins secret, but has yet to tell Arthur or Merlin that she knows at the request of Gaius even though she talks to Gaius about it sometimes.**

 **So here is the first chapter guys a little warning I'm making this up as I go so bare with me please! This is my first Merlin story so please no flames! Hope you enjoy and if you do please let me know by commenting, voting, and or sharing! Thank for reading!**

 **~MintWolfWrites**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin! Even though I wish I did**

A soft quiet voice began to sing

 _'La lala la la lala lala lala la la la,'_

 _Merlin grunted as the song continued_

 _'In the lush green meadows, the sun shall rise on you_

 _my darling light'_

 _A child's laugh arose, as a young girl ran, followed by a younger boy._

 _'And in the lush green forest, the sun shall keep you safe from the darkness that rises'_

 _"You cant catch me!" The young girls voice rose through the song_

 _"_ Kora, Kora" Merlin spoke softly as he tossed and turned

 _'While in the howlers arms, where the mountains tower high the knights shall raise their swords, and the dragons will cry'_

 _"Merlin wait for me" A young boy called out_

 _'As you are born'_

 _"I got you" The younger boy called out as he grabbed the young girl_

 _More laughter followed_

 _'Though war may rage below'_

 _but soon that laughter turned to screams and the yellow light of the sun twisted into red_

 _A horse neighed as it ran and a sword clashed with another_

"No, no" Merlin called out, as beads of sweat trailed down his face

Merlin could not escape this dream

 _'You shall be safe within our golden walls'_

 _"Merlin"_

"No, no mom"

 _'Where dragons fly *Dragons breathed fire down below, and fell to the ground*, horses ride *A horse on fire ran across the courtyard*, and where the wolves run as one' *A wolf barked and snarled*_

 _Fires blazed drowning the screams_

 _The young boy was stabbed through the chest with a sword, the boy reached out to something "RUN"_

 _'Where owls see all below *A snowy owl flew over the fire, screeching, following six horses*'_

 _'I promise you are safe, within the howlers arrrms'_

 _An old man appeared before Merlin's eyes in the dream with an evil smile_

 _'No matter how far you are'_

 _"You" the man said in old crackly voice_

' _No matter how long your gone'_

 _"Did well" the man finished_

 _'You shall be safe in'_

 _The man began to walk away_

 _"_ Mom don't do it, don-don't"

 _'my arms'_

 _A woman's face then replaced the man, the fires, the screams, and all the war raging before was gone._

 _The woman cupped the young boys face_

 _"You shall be safe," the woman sang, tears streaming down_

 _"In my arms"_

 _The woman disappeared in a golden mist._

"No, mom, nooooo"

—-

Tears streamed down my face as I gasped for air and jolted up. The dream, just like all the others. I rubbed my face, trying to wipe the tears before Gaius came in. I knew I yelled in my sleep. My muscles twitched in a spasm like way, the tears had stopped, but the sweat was clear on my face and just then, Gaius walked through my door.

He stared at me for awhile before speaking.

"My boy are you alright?"

I sucked in a lung full of air before finally finding my voice to speak.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just a- a, bad dream is all" I smiled sheepishly before bringing my gaze back to my feet, suddenly finding them more interesting than the man before me.

"Well it must have been sum bad dream for you to make a fuss like that, now get ready your going to be late."

Before He left, he looked to me "Are you sure your alright?"

"Gaius I'm fine" I had thrown a shirt over my head by then,

Gaius left with a nod and then I turned my head to the open window finding the sun almost at its peak.

I brushed a hand across my face and hurriedly got ready and as I walked out the door I could've sworn I heard the same laughter in my dream, but when I swiveled my head around I found nothing. The only sound being that of Arthurs booming voice and servants hurriedly rushing past me, giving me a look that said 'sorry'.

I sighed slightly before saying under my breath, "This is going to be a long day"

 _ **A/N**_

 **Alright so that is Chapter one for you guys hope you enjoyed. Sorry its short like I said before I'm making this up as I go so there maybe a couple of short chapters for now till I get a feel for what direction I'm taking this story in.**

 **And in the description I told you guys the cover will change, it will take me awhile but until then that's the cover. And one more time I hope you enjoy this story and if you do please let me know!**

 **See ya later!**

 **~MintWolfWrites**

 **The song i used is my own lullaby I'll put the lyrics down below**

 **Its not that good of a lullaby, but its all i could think of (Not all parts of the song are in this)**

La lala la la

Lala lala la la

—

In the lush green meadows

The sun shall rise

On you my darling

and when the moon rises

your dreams shall be the ocean

and the tide

—

And in the lush green forests

the sun shall keep you safe

From the darkness that rises

from the shadows light

you are safe

for there is light

—

La lala lala la la

lala lala la la la la

—-

While In the howlers arms

The knights shall raise their swords

where the mountains

Tower high

The dragons shall cry

as you are born

—

While wars may rage below

You shall be safe within our golden walls

Where dragons fly

horses ride

and where the wolves run as one

Where owls see all below

—

I promise you are safe

in the howlers arrrms

—-

No matter how far you are

No matter how long your gone

You shall be safe in my arms

—

in my arms


	3. Unexpected voices

"MERLIN, where have you been!"

Arthurs booming voice reached my ears as I entered his chambers.

"Somebody missed their breakfast today now didnt they?"I replied quite cheekily if I might add.

Arthur glared and ignoring Gwen chucked a boot at my head.

"Ouch"

"Arthur!" Gwen spoke this time and to be honest she sounded dissapointed.

"What?" Arthur looked at Gwen and then instantly looked back at me.

"I'm sorry merlin"

I raised a brow. Gwen looked to arthur once more and nodded her head towards me

Arthur sighed "I'm sorry merlin i chucked a boot at ur head and yelled. What I should've said was where were you?"

Arthur looked to Gwen "Better"

I raised my eyebrow higher (if that was even possible) like Gaius does when I'm about to do something idiotic.

"Are you feeling alright sire, should I go and get Gaius?" Again I spoke very cheekily.

"Shut up"

"I give up, while you two continue your bickering I'm going to have a civilized chat with Gaius"

"Are you feeling unwell Gwen?"I asked curiously

"No its not important" she turned to Arthur and gave him a quick kiss while I just turned my head. "Goodbye Arthur"then she turned to me and the look in her eyes was something I couldnt pin. "Bye Merlin" she said softly

As she walked off I slowly turned my head back to Arthur.

"that was weird" I stared.

"No kidding" Arthur retorted back to me.

"You still haven't answered my question."

I started to busy myself with cleaning Arthur's chambers when he spoke.

I continued to clean as I spoke to him. "I over slept, sorry it won't happen again"

"Merlin" I acted like I didn't hear him

"Merlin look at me" that's when I turned my head. But instead of Arthur it was the girl from my dreams only older.

My mouth twitched open only slightly. My skin turned pale and the hairs on my neck stood up as my magic boiled inside me making every inch of my body shake. Sweat began to roll down my face and all over me as the nightmare from the previous night flowed through my head! But I was pulled from my trance as the girl disappeared in a cloud like mist and Arthur stood in her place. Snapping his fingers.

"What?" I managed to speak up but my voice cracked.

"I asked if your alright" Arthur crossed his arms.

"I'm fine" I smiled cheekily but I knew the smile wasn't as big as it usually was.

I was lying to myself but Arthur didn't notice, but of course he knew something was bothering me and decided the best way to cheer me up was to do some training.

Greeeeaaattttt!

 **)O(**

 _Swords clashed._

"Something must be bothering you if you are failing more than you usually do."

"Can we stop now, please" I spoke

"Come on Merlin we've only just started!"

Arthur raised his sword and spoke. "Now again"

 _Again_

 _Again_

 _Again_

A voice echoed, That voice wasn't Arthur's, but the echo stopped when Arthur charged at me so I side stepped and he flew past me.

Arthur's face was priceless and so was mine. The knights started to gather round after Arthur charged again and I dodged again, a voice in my head telling me what to do.

 _Wait voices? What am i saying?_

Then Arthur didn't charge he just attacked and I blocked every one of his hits. Gwaines voice suddenly reached my hears.

"Thata go merlin"

 _Thata go_

 _Thata go_

 _Thata go_

His voice echoed multiple times before a new voice spoke in my head.

 _Block._ I blocked

 _Watch yor 'ead._ I ducked

 _Parrie._ So I parried.

 _Blow at is feet._ So I did.

 _Now lock 'em up._ Suddenly my sword was locked with Arthur's.

 _Now drop em._ I swiveled my sword and suddenly Arthur's sword was in my hand and pointed at his neck.

The voice was now gone and the trance ended. The look on Arthur's face was of both shock and fear. I looked down at my hands, looked to arthur, dropped the swords and then I ran, and didn't look back. Even as Arthur's voice grew fainter I didn't turn around.

And not a few minutes later I was at Gaius's chambers! Rubbing my head frantically and talking to myself.

"This isn't happening,I'm hallucinating, ya that's it I'm hallucinating! Or, o-or dreaming! Yes dreaming! Just gotta wake myself up."

I stopped my pacing. And grabbed my head. "Come on merlin wake up! Wake up merlin! **WAKE UP!** " I screamed and suddenly pain erupted in my head.i Grasped my head tighter as a voice filled my ears. Saying over and over over to wake up so i did.

 _"Wake up wake up wakeupwakeup come on Merlin" a girl jumped up and down on top of me._

 _I groaned then turned over causing the girl to fall over onto the floor._

 _"Leave me be Kora, just a few more min- utes" I started to snore, trying to make the girl think i was asleep._

 _I heard the girl huff and shuffle around, I smirked in my sleep, but a face of fear came and replaced the smirk when she spoke._

" _Get 'em Sitka"_

 _I grunted as something slammed onto my stomach and Suddenly a wet, sand paper, thing brushed across my face and continued to do so till i fully awoke._

 _"Alright*lick* alright alright*lick* *lick* Sitka*lick* stop" I started to laugh and so did Kora, I managed to get Sitka off of me and stared at Kora glaring daggers at her._

 _"You think this is funny!" She only continued to laugh harder and now she was on the floor laughing uncontrollably._

 _"I'll show you funny" I hopped off the bed and grabbed Kora before she could run and started tickling her frantically and she laughed more, till suddenly a voice spoke, an unfamiliar one at that._

 _"Did you try to wake dear old Merlin again Kora"_

 _"Help me brother *Laughter*"_

 _"Merlin let her go"_

 _I let go and the boy that stood before me held out a hand and hoisted me up._

 _"Thanks James"_

"Merlin"

 _I turned around but only found the girl._

 _"Merlin you alright"Micheal spoke_

 _The face of the boy slowly started to blur, i grasped my head, everything becoming dizzy._

"Merlin, Mer-" _Merli-_ Giaus _Merlin Gai_ us _I- ink_ he's waking up"

 _Merlin_

"No, no" All the voices began to merge together I could barely see the boy or the girl that I now know her name is Kora and the boy is James.

 _Suddenly their images became clear, the boy was stabbed in the chest. The screams, the laughter_

 _"No,no,no, don't go, don't go" my voice was barely a whisper._

"Merlin,Merlin can you hear me."

 _In and out the voices went mixing in with more laughter and laughter turning into screams. The song playing softly in the midst of it all as well as a face, a beautiful face._

"Mom, mom, don- don't do it" The face came closer and more screams followed.

"No,no,-"

"Come on Merlin wake up"

The images blurred together, reliving the same nightmare only worse.

"Thata boy merlin wake up.

"Gahhhh" I gasped awake and started struggling to breathe. I started to cough as a cup was pushed to my lips and a hand forcing me to drink. I splurged some out before getting the liquid down.

"That's it merlin, breathe"

I drank the liquid down then gathered my self up, my breathes still coming as ragged strokes of air.

"Merlin your alright your safe it was only a dream."

My heart started to slowly go to a normal beat and my breathing turned less ragged and that's when I noticed Arthur standing behind Gaius.

"Ar—Arthur what- *I cleared my throat* What're you doing here."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember, remember what exactly?"

"Well after you beat me at training you took off so I followed and I found you on the ground burning up with a fever, I went to get Gaius and now here we are."

I looked down and found myself not in the clothes I was wearing when i was training, and that's when I asked the question I was afraid to ask.

"Ho-How long was I out?"

Gaius and Arthur exchanged looks before Gaius spoke.

"You were in critical condition for three days before the fever broke on the sixth day and now its dawn"

My eyes widened and i brushed a hand across my face.

"A week?"

"It seems so" Gaius spoke again.

I turned to Arthur. "Can i speak to Gaius," Gaius looked at me. 'Alone" I finished.

Arthur only nodded and then walked out i watched his foot steps disappear into nothing before standing up.

"I wouldn't do that your still we-" he stopped mid sentence as I stood up fully without shaking, wobbling, or falling back down except for a small limp as I walked, do to my muscles being stiff.

"It was not a fever Gaius" I closed the door with a small thud and turned back to him.

"I dare say it was, you were burning up near death if I might say"

"It wasn't a fever Gaius! None of it was a fever"

Gaius raised a brow.

"Ive been hearing things Gaius"

"Hearing things?"

"YES!, voices, laughing, screaming, things burning, seeing people I don't know in dream, seeing people die, singing, dancing, fighting, everything Gaius!" I practically screamed the list.

"Alright alright calm down. It was only a dream"

"No it wasn't just dream, it was magic Gaius, its always been magic"

Gaius face turned to stone, in remembering the last time magic was used on merlin.

"It all started at the lake, when Arthur was dying."

 **Third person**

Arthur walked to the armory after visiting merlin and told by Gaius he is not to be disturbed and he knew how much the knights will want to see him. Arthur walked into the armory to find everyone just chatting about.

He announced his presence with a clear of his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"Arthur, how's merlin?" Lancelot was the first to ask.

"He's fine"

"Can we see him?" This time it was Gwaine.

"Gaius says no one is to disturb him till he reawakens"

Lancelot sighed.

"Don't worry Lance he'll live." Arthur patted his shoulder and started to walk out until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You know this has happened before? Not sleeping and all. People say he's going crazy, with him going on about hearing things"

"What do you mean he hasn't been sleeping? And this has happened before?"

"It's been happening since the battle, guess its finally getting to him."

"Gwaine, that's enough" Lancelot was the one to speak.

"No its not enough, he needs to know even if its against the queens orders."

"What do you mean Gwaine tell me, and take it as an order if you will"

"You truly don't remember sire" Elyan spoke

"Remember what" Arthur said slowly

"So you don't remember Merlin carrying your half dead body to a lake that could supposedly could cure you."Gwaine spoke and might i say quite sarcastically."

"What?!" Arthur practically yelled

Arthur turned to Lancelot"Arthur, during the battle you were... you were mortally wounded, by a sword that was apparently forged in the fire of a dragon"

Lancelot started to explain before Gwaine cut him off.

"Basically a sword forged in a dragons breath is the equivalent to a sword dipped in poison.

"Thank you Gwaine, anyway apparently a shard broke off and entered your blood you were nearly dead if merlin hadn't found you and dragged you back to camp where Gaius said you would not live. Merlin though, he wouldn't except it and when Gaius said there was a possibility of healing you he didn't waste any time. He rode off instantly to the lake of Avalor, Avomor, or something."

"Wait do you mean Avalon?" Arthur asked

"Yes Avalon that's it, anyway apparently druids found both you and merlin unconscious, they gave Merlin something so he could make the trip back how he saved you we dont know. Gwen wouldn't tell, but apparently when he got to the gates he uttered only a few words to the guards before going unconscious and that is all we know."

"What did he say to the guards"

"He said the king lives"

Arthurs eyes widened and he looked Lancelot dead in the eye.

"Tell me, tell me all you know"

.)O(.

No one knew that in Merlin's room, perched upon the window sill was a great big,white, snowy owl, with a small hoot like roar and a flap of its great feathered wings and a scrape of its talons on wood it picked up a neckerchief laid upon the floor. It gave another hoot and flew back to the window sill, looking back and giving a hoot before flying off.

But the owl left something behind, for the floorboards began to protrude a faint golden glow, that glowed brighter, while underneath them, a great sword appeared, not known anyone, yet.

No later as the glow started to slowly disappear the owl was already off to the great white capped mountains where deep within them a beast laid quiet in waiting. The Owl was on its way to reveal that the first sigil had been revealed and the second was on its way to being found and that Fate would not have her way,

Yet...


	4. Breakfast with the king

I've been avoiding all the knights for the past week, the talk with Gaius making me want to avoid them longer, I've even been ignoring Arthur, avoiding his eye when I worked, and trying to avoid him at all cost.I don't know why but what I do know is the knights have been treating me as if a gust of wind could break me. I honestly don't know why they are acting like that, but i knew i would have to confront them eventually, I just didn't know it would today.

.)O(.

"Arthur you have to talk to him"

I stopped my walking in front of Arthur and Gwen's chamber, as I heard what clearly was an argument.

'He won't talk he won't even glance my way"

I knocked but they only continued talking.

"Then make him talk whatever's going on with him, its killing him"

That's when I made my appearance, trying to avoid there gaze, but just as Arthur could retort back he noticed me.

 _Great!_ I spoke in head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything just dropping off-" That's when I noticed the table already with food, untouched.

"Break-fast"

Gwen looked at me and spoke "Have a seat merlin"

"I'm quite alright Gwen I'll just-go"

I turned to leave but Arthur grabbed my shoulder and spoke in his calm, commanding voice, "Sit down Merlin"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the seat across from them.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as I sat down and placed the plate of food away from me, only for Arthur to push to it back my way.

"Eat"

"I already ate"

"Don't lie Merlin we already asked Gaius, now eat." Arthur again spoke in his low commanding voice.

"I'm not hungry." I tried to get him to leave it be, but he continued on, Gwen staring at Arthur with a look that said, 'don't yell'

"Fine, then lets talk-"

He took a sip of the wine in front of him before speaking.

"About Camalann"

My face grew white as a sheet as I looked down and spoke. "I don't like talking about it."

'Merlin look at me" It was Gwen that spoke in her sweet voice.

I looked up and she continued. "Arthur knows"

That's when my skin became ghostly, the hair on my neck stood on edge, my magic boiled under my skin wanting to be let out, but I calmly pushed it down.

"What does he know?"

"Well thank you for acting like I'm not here, but what Gwen's trying to say is Lancelot told me what happened, what you did"

I looked at Gwen fear crossing my face. "Lancelot told him"

"Merli-"

I got up from my seat and I waved my hand in a dismissing gesture.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything"

"It wasn't anyone's fault, but my question is why didnt you tell me?"

I looked away from the both of them before brushing a hand across my face and turning back to them.

"I know I don't have permission to ask this but Gwen may I speak to Arthur alone"

Gwen only nodded. And as she walked by she placed a hand on my shoulder my gaze never left Arthur.

Arthur sat back down in his seat and gestured to the one across him, I didn't sit.

Arthur scoffed then stood as well.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" His voice was calm for once,but i still refused to turn his way, my mind focused only what happened the day at the lake.

"Merlin talk to me."

Arthur grabbed my shoulder and made me face him, only for me to shrug it off.

"Fine don't say anything! I'll just ask Gaius"

"Gaius doesn't know"

Arthur looked at me I could feel his staring at me.

"What?"

"I said he doesn't know" I snapped and Arthur just had to snap back.

"I don't get it you tell Gaius everything"

" **You don't get it do you!"** I yelled at him and shook my head, then grasping it with my hands then slamming my hands against my side, and the next words that left my mouth, I shouldn't have said.

"All my life I have protected you, Camelot and what do I get! I get nothing, because I have to hide who I really am, and to top it off I practically had to sell my soul, just so you could live as well as everyone else I believed I had failed. And still do I get any thanks"

'Merlin" A snap of fingers broke me out of my thoughts.

"Merlin, you didn't answer my question, What don't I get it? Maybe I can help if you just talk to me"

"I din't mean to take it that far," I shook my head before continuing. "You know what just forget any of this happened."

I walked to the door Arthur calling my name as I walked. I couldn't tell them what happened, not now and hopefully not ever, I just hope Lancelot doesn't tell Arthur anything else. These thoughts clouded my mind as I walked back to Gaius's or tried to walk back to Gaius's.

I scratched my head as I finally figured out where I was. Somehow I had found myself in the west wing where the knights usually slept. I walked back the way I came, scratching my head as I became more and more confused, and suddenly I was outside. My feet taking me someplace and I couldn't stop it, but I knew someone who could. Luckily my feet dragged me to the stables where I mounted my horse and rode off, luckily my voice was my own and I managed to cry out to the skies "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes"

No later did the sound of wings reach my ears as Kilgarrah reached the clearing.

I dismounted and Kilgarrah spoke.

"Young Warlock this is unexpected"

"I need to speak to you"

"Oh?"

"Do you know what's happening to me?"

Kilgarrah gazed at me quizzically.

"I'm afraid not young Warlock"

I looked down disappointed.

"Unless"

"Unless what"

"Unless this involves your sudden visions"

"So you do know what's happening to me?"

Kilgarrah only slightly nodded his head.

"Can you help me?"

"I'm afraid this is beyond you or I"

My eyes went downcast as I scratched my head.

"Does this have to do with the Sidhe?"

"Perhaps, yes the sidhe do play a part in this, but there is a magic far greater at play here. Although i am unable to help you, i can give you words of advice."

"And that is?"

"Do not resist it. Just let go, allow it to consume your mind, let it play. For if you resist it, it will be long and painful and lastly follow it."

"What do you mean by follow it?"

"That is for you to find it." Kilgarrah began to flap his wings.

"Wait, wait I need to know more"

Kilgarrah hovered for a moment. "Heed my words Merlin, do not resist and follow the voice in which it guides." And with that he flew off. And was left right back where I started with nothing. And with nothing I headed back to the castle where the moon had already begun to reach the peak of the sky.

.)O('

As the moon began to rise, far away beyond the reaches of man, and where snowy mountains and lush woods collide the snowy owl had reached the peak of the snow capped mountains and was on its way to deliver a message. A message to an old friend of and old friend. Hoping it had done what it was asked it reached the beast that laid in dirt upon rocks and placed the kerchief it had stolen in the claws of the beast.

With of a whiff of its nose, it stood, the earth shaking with every step and every stride till the beast stopped just outside the cave in which it had laid. It looked upon the skies and breathed a great stream of fire, roaring into the wind, a vision ebbed into the flames, that would carry as far as it needed to go.

The vision being a message, a message to start the search for the second sigil, to take the next step towards the return of the Lost prince.

The fire soon died down and all that was left were the ashes and the heat from the flames.

Filled with intoxicating pleasure the snowy owl let out a roar of its own and flew off in the direction of which it came, so it could aid its Prince.


	5. Hunting Visions

**Sorry I have not posted an a/n in a while but I would like to thank everybody! We are now over a thousand views! I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story! And thank you so much for reviewing they really make my day! Hope you enjoy chapter 4 of the Lost Prince!**

It wasn't until the next morning that I gathered the strength to face Arthur, only I wish I hadn't. For upon entering his chambers i found him dressed and he announced we were going hunting.

 _Greeeeeeeaaaaattttt..._

 _._ )O(.

I tied the stirrup to my horse, tightening the girth and giving it a pat when I was done. The only good thing that could come out of this hunting trip is the fact that Labrit is finally going outside the stables and I'm getting out of this stuffy castle. The clutter of more horse hooves filled my ears. I turned around to find Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival and Leon leading there horses my way.

I just stood there gently petting Labrit, not acknowledging them at all. Till Lancelot spoke.

"Merlin, I just wanted to sa-"

i cut him off. "Don't worry about it"

"You didn't even let me-"

Again I cut him off turning my head to him as I spoke "I know what you were going to say, and honestly its fine, juts drop it"

"Merlin" Lance whispered, but was drowned out by Arthur, who was perfectly sat upon his horse.

"What is taking you guys so long, mount up were losing daylight."

I mounted my horse and before Lancelot or any of the others could blink much less speak a word I kicked my horse to catch up to Arthur, the knights following behind. Little did I know a white speck, was flying in the sky right above me and that this trip would reveal things that should never have been revealed.

,)O(`

We've been riding for hours, I don't want to jinx it but this ride has actually been quite good. A small smile was plastered on my face and the knights were smiling as well and Arthur and Lancelot were chatting about and glancing back at me every now and then but i ignored them. I looked forward only for something to cross my eyes. It was fast. It crossed my vision once more this time on a tree branch. My horse nickered and started to back away, but I urged it forward receiving odd glances from Elyan and Gwaine who were riding behind me.

Then I heard something. A twig snapping. My head jolted towards the sound but found nothing, my head went on swivel for a good hour before A voice jolted me out of my paranoia.

"What?" I spoke, my voice cracking ever so slightly as I faced Arthur who had made his way right next to me and was looking at me like I had grown a third eye.

"I asked if you were alright"

"Oh uh," I thought I heard another twig snap. "Ya, ya I'm alright, great actually"

Arthur didnt look convinced.

"I'm fine really"

Arthur kicked his horse back to the front and spoke to the rest of the knights. "Not much farther now"

I kicked my horse and we were moving again, and my head was no on a constant swivel.

"Mate you alri'" I looked to my side and found Gwaine riding beside me.

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that"

"They only keep asking caus your lyin', but you know me I wont tell, so come off it. What's with you"

I stared at Gwaine pondering my next words.

"It's just, something doesn't feel right."

"Another one of your 'funny feelings'" Gwaine joker.

"It's not a joke Gwa-" I was cut off by a nicker from Labrit, even Arthur and the rest of the knights horses were nickering in fear.

"Easy boy easy" A flash of white came to close for comfort.

"What is that" I heard Elyan say, but I ignored him as I watched the creature closely.

"Nothing but an owl, it'll pass" Arthur spoke this time.

"You sure abou' tha' princess" Gwaine spoke that time

"Yes I'm sure now lets go or else we'll be spending the night out in the open."

i just stared blankly.

"Merlin"

"Coming" I made a clicking noise with my mouth and my horse spurred forward, but not before giving a snort of disapproval.

"Ya tell me about it."

.)O(`

We galloped for a good thirty minutes before slowing down. The white creature had stopped appearing a while ago, but the nagging feeling of us being watched remained in the back of my head. No not nagging more like someone was stabbing a knife through my skull.

Suddenly Arthur made a stopping notion with his hand. And then made a signal to be quite and he pointed up and right above us ashes fell, making the Horses snort and cough.

"Where could this much ash be coming from?" Leon spoke after being silent for most of the time.

"Stay close, and keep your eyes peeled." Arthur ordered.

"Maybe we * _cough*,should*cough_ Stop" I coughed loudly as the ashes seemed to swarm around me engulfing me in darkness.

"We'll keep going were almost there anyway."

Arthur then kicked his horse forward taking off into a run while I stayed behind coughing, the ashes seemed to swarm more wildly around me till they all dispersed just like nothing. I kept coughing and suddenly i felt light headed but buried deep down as to not to alarm the other knights, but the pain was still there, I pushed forward though then something was tossed towards me. Coughing I managed to barely grasp it in my hands. It was a water skin.

' _Cough_.

I looked where it came from and found Lancelot.

"Drink, catch your breathe."

"Thanks" I drank the cool liquid coughing as it went down my throat.

I gave the water skin back to Lancelot only to retract my hand at a sudden pain in my head.

"You alright" Lance asked.

"Ya fine, just a headache. Come on we better catch up to Arthur."

I spurred my horse forward. The pain becoming more intense. What was mere clanging was now like a hundred horses stomping down in my head, not to mention the voices had returned, but I pushed it deep down.

When we caught up to Arthur, the pain was unbearable.

"Come now Merlin, don't tell me you feel sick"Arthur spoke in a rather mocking tone.

"Na, just a headache" I rubbed the sides of my head, but it was futile to relieve any pain.

We carried on in silence. For a good thirty minutes all was well till the voices began, after a very sarcastic comment from Gwaine and after the horses stomping in my brain became something like someone was slowly ripping away at my skull.

"You all right mate?" I Turned to Gwaine's voice, but he was blurry, but I managed to speak normal.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly Gwaine spurred forward to Arthur, I could here every word, but their faces were becoming more and more fuzzy.

"He doesn't look to good, we should stop."

I saw a shape turn my way, but couldn't tell who it was.

"There's-"

Voices started to merge together. I could feel myself slipping into darkness, but before I blacked out, I heard Arthur yell.

"MERLIN"

.)O(`

" _Merlin, come on we must hurry"_

" _Father wait"_

 _The dark cavern seemed to go on forever, till the vision shifted to merlin and the strange man who claimed to be his father, only when the light of the torch hit the man face it turned out to be not his father._

' _your, not my father."_

 _The man grinned creepily._

' _I know but I am the man who will destroy you._

 _The boy gasped as the man chanted a few simple words and the ceiling collapsed on top of merlin._

' _If the cold and lack of air wont kill you then the wolves will" The man then gave an extremely creepy cackle before making his way out of the cave leaving Merlin for dead._

 _The vision shifted again to a now shivering merlin._

' _It-Its-ssso-ssso-ccccc-ooollld-' the boy shivered his words._

Arthurs Point Of view

"It-it-s-too-cold-too cold"

I look to my left to see Merlin's frail form shivering violently. I look to Percival.

"Go and get some more word, we need to keep the fire alive."

Percival only nodded and went off.

 _Hang on merlin, just hang on._

.)O(`

 _A howl vibrated of the walls. The young boy looked upon the narrow cave in which he sat in front of in fear._

 _The vision shifted once more only to reveal a wolf bigger than the boy._

" _Sit-ka" The boy cried out, shivering his words._

 _Suddenly wolf crawled into the boys lap and the boy continued to rub him gently._

"Sitka" Merlin breathed aloud as he bounced upon the horse.

 _The image then shifted to the boy holding something his hands. A circular object that bore a wolf howling off into the distance. Then a deep yet gentle voice._

" _This sigil is your life Merlin. It will help you be found if you are ever lost, it will keep you warm if you are ever cold, and most of all it will save your life in a time of great sorrow"_

 _The young boy then fell asleep with the wolf on top of him, not knowing that just outside he was about to be rescued. Lights poured through the cracks and then fully engulfed the cave._

 _._ )O(`

A shimmer of gold slowly started to disappear and in its place stood merlin before a forest.

He watched as a younger him searched for something, turning to a boy behind him every now and then. A sigil is what they looking for a sigil in which merlin had lost. The younger Merlin walked right past a tree. Something drew the older Merlin towards it. He walked towards the tree with an alcove clearly placed there, and he reached inside and pulled out a golden sigil and in the the real world Merlin let out a warm breath that replaced the cold. The merlin in the forest however was making a silent vow. A vow to hunt the visions and follow them a vow he swore to himself, that insured he would find out the meaning of all this, but there was another in the forest. A glistening white owl shrieked and Merlin looked towards it and made a slight whistle. The owl came and landed upon his arm.

Merlin brushed the owls feathers and spoke to it.

"You will help me then? Old friend"

The owl gave only a slight shriek and it flew off, and Merlin went into a deep and blissful sleep.

.)O(`

The owl flew deep in the forest to a hidden cave deep underground, where a dire wolf lay sound asleep, but as the owl neared it awoke, and gave a low growl that turned into a full on howl. The how reignited off the walls and touched the ears of all who surrounded the cave.

The wolf then allowed the owl to land upon its shoulders the message clear.

The prince had been found!

 **Sorry the ending isn't that good I promise the next chapter will be better! And sorry it sounds rushed,i was in a hurry to complete this! Hope u enjoyed and if you did please let me know!**

 **~MintWolfWrites**


	6. Revelations

**Hey Guys so here is chapter five! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments and to everyone who followed this story. I forgot to mention this story is not only on Wattpad but also this wonderful site called . Please enjoy! and if you enjoyed please let me know!**

 **From now on I will be using some ideas from other stories throughout the book so I will give credit to them as they appear in the and a bit of a warning this chapter will probably be the longest**

 **,)O('**

 **No ones point of view.**

A gulp of air was sucked in from a still body, that had just been mere moments ago, ice cold and lifeless. Arthur sat in a chair besides Merlin's bed. Unbeknownst to him that his from was waking from his mysterious coma.

 **Merlin's point of view**

My eyes fluttered open, slowly and cautiously. The sun shown brightly in my eyes, forcing me to close them once more. After they adjusted to the light I took in my surroundings. I was no longer in the woods. My thoughts instantly went to Arthur. I attempted to move but found myself groaning in pain instead when I heard a shuffling to my left.

I looked over and found a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his face before looking up. His face was shocked, and it stayed like that for a awhile before he shouted.

"MERLIN"

I groaned at the shout.

"geez Arthur there's no need to shout! I'm not deaf you know."

"Your awake." He seemed shocked.

"What do mean 'I'm awake'?" Arthur didn't say anything. So i just asked another question.

"What happened to the hunting trip?"

"You really can't remember"

"Remember what?"

"You fell off your horse, you knocked yourself out. I-We thought you were dead with how cold you were, but you weren't. We rushed you back to Camelot as fast as we could and now we are here"

He was hiding something I could tell he was, but I didn't push it. All i did was ask the one question that i feared.

I straightened up on the bad with a groan and asked.

"How long was I out?"

Arthur said nothing, only giving a small twinge as if what I had asked sent a cold air to him. Arthur turned to the door and went out.

' _Probably to get Gaius'_ I thought.

When he left i was just sitting there when a brush of cold air passed through me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest only for them to brush up against something rough, and crusty feeling.

I looked down and only then did I realize i was bare chested, my many scars clearly visible. My hand had brushed upon the gift from Nimueh.

Realization suddenly hit me. Arthur had seen my scars.

A million thoughts raced in my head. Did he know? Was he going to kill me? We're Theo not things I could think of. My thoughts were interrupted though by the door opening. I put on a straight face just in case. It was Gaius but my face remained emotionless except for the cringe of pain when I moved to fast.

"Oh my boy, when Arthur said you were awake I was afraid he was wrong, but here you are!"

I smiled weakly at Gaius, before he continued.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but other than that I feel fine."

Gaius looked at me eyebrow raised.

"Honestly Gaius I'm fine."

He only sighed. "If you say so."

He suddenly handed me a bottle.

"Here it will help with your head."

I took and downed it in one, grimacing at the fowl taste, but thing was this didn't taste like one of Gaius's pain relievers and I would know because of how often I had to take them. It tasted like a-

"Gaius" i spoke softly a sudden wave of exhaustion falling over me. and then black.

)O(

 **Arthurs point of view**

I was in the council room with the other knights. We discussing things about merlin. Gwaine trying to find reason behind his scars. Saying ridiculous things like "The stairs fought back" or even saying it was my fault. I looked over the other knights and saw Lancelot shifting nervously so I spoke aloud to him.

"Lancelot what do you think about this? You and merlin were always close?"

Lancelot only sighed before he spoke. "We are not as close as you think Arthur I didn't even know about this any of this."

Suddenly the door burst open and Gaius hobbled in.

"Gaius" I spoke.

"Sire"

"How's merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"A little dazed but other than that he's fine."

"Did you do as I asked."

Gaius's gaze fell. "Yes I did. He'll be out for quite some time."

"Good."

I gestured for Gaius to sit and he did.

"Gaius you know merlin better than any of us. Did you know of his..." I stopped mid sentence before talking again."His scars."

Gaius sighed. "Sadly yes. I treated many of the scars you saw, but even I didn't know how many he truly had."

"Where did he get them?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Well what can you say? You know well enough you may speak freely."

"I can say that whatever Merlin tells you it is true."

I sighed heavily. I was getting no where.

"You are dismissed. Inform me when merlin wakes and tell him to report to my chambers."

Gaius stood up and bowed. I turned my attention back to the knights and as soon as the door closes Gwaine explodes with questions.

"What will you did to him? Kill em'"

"Why would I kill him Gwaine? I don't even know what he's hiding."

"I don't know princess. I just want to make sure you don't do something you'll regret."

I look around and take in there faces. Lancelot bore a face of worry, Percival a face of somewhat curiosity, Elyan bore no face, and Leon just sat there with no face as well but in his eyes there was curiosity as well.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Meeting dismissed."

)O(

 **Merlins Point Of view.**

I woke up groggily. Everything either ached or burned. Not to mention my throat was as dry as a desert. I look around, both Gaius and Arthur are gone. On the table though I notice a glass of water and I down it in one. Then I stood up. Bad mistake. Almost instantly my legs wobbled and I fell to the floor. I let out a groan and was about to stand up when I notice the hidden floorboard that was supposed to be covered by a cloth, the cloth had been moved and the floorboard was off just a little bit.

I stood up this time without falling and lifted the floorboard completely off, but instead of the book lie something wrapped in the cloth that was supposed to be covering the floorboard. I grasped it only for something to cut me. I retracted my hand looked at the blood then tried to pick it up again, this time I wasn't cut.

Immediately upon pulling it out I could tell it was sword and it was light, light yet balanced, perfect even. I sat on my knees upon the floor then laid the sword on my bed then I uncovered it and when I uncovered it my face showed no emotion as my eyes gazed upon the glorious sword. I took the sword, stood up and held it into the light. The golden hilt glistening in the sun, and the bright silver dragon that wrapped around it looked like gold in the sun. The dragons eye a deep blue gem. The sword was magnificent and it felt right in my hands. The blade though, was the most glorious part. It was sharp, sharper than even a stone sword, and light, engraved into it were words from a language I did not know, but somehow at the same time I felt as if I did know it.

I was brought from my gaze at a shuffle from outside my door, I quickly grabbed the sheath that was also hidden in the floor board, attached it to my waist, whispered a spell and it was concealed against my waist. It was just in time as well for Gaius almost immediately entered my room.

"Merlin, your awake."

"Uh, ya, ya I'm awake." I gave a nervous chuckle and shuffled my feet a little.

I looked at Gaius's face as it grew sorrowful.

"Gaius what's wrong?"

"Arthur wishes to see you in his chambers"

"And that's bad because?" I said this, as the previous events completely went out of my head.

"It's probably nothing,but you best get going wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Gaius gave a small smile.

"Alright" I walked passed him confused and headed off Gaius's last words never reaching my ears.

"Gods be with you merlin"

)O(

I arrived at Arthur's chambers and went in not bothering to knock only to find Arthur sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

I cleared my throat announcing my presence. He looked up and seemed shocked, but I didn't say anything.

"Merlin, so you finally decided to wake up."

"What do you mean? I was only out for a few hours."

"And yet the sun is at its peak and when you woke up it was sunset."

"What—" Suddenly I remembered what happened Gaius giving me a sleeping draught.

"Gaius, Gaius drugged me"

"There ya go"

"Why would Gaius drug me?"

"Because I asked him to." Arthur had made his way over to me by now.

"Why would you ask Gaius to drug me"

"Because i needed to speak to him privately, along with the knights."

I made a face and Arthur continued.

"We needed to talk about you,but Gaius said it wasn't his place to tell." Arthur made a gesture with his hands, pointing towards. "He said you were the only person who could talk when you were ready."

He made another exasperated gesture with his hands.

"So merlin lets talk."

I had grown more and more fearful that my voice cracked when i spoke. Every inch of me told me to run, but I couldn't till I knew what he meant.

"W-what do you wanna talk about?"

"Your scars Merlin" He practically shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me merlin. I've seen men go through a hundred battles and still don't have the amount of scars you have. So tell me. How did you get them. Starting with burn on your chest."

I gulped, I started to sweat. I couldn't speak.

Arthur just stared before turning his back on me. I don't know what I was thinking, or what Idiotic god made me do what I did, but I showed him. A blue light illuminated every ounce of the room, but Arthur was to busy talking to notice.

"I thought you trusted me Merlin" I didnt answer.

"Merlin?" Arthur turned around then instantly took a step back as he saw the blue light in my hand and I knew he had seen my eyes turn from gold to blue.

Arthur just stood there, mouth agape, before saying under his breath. "Sorcerer"

I flinched at that word, but I had already shown him, might as well make him see the beauty of magic.

"Ferian aet wæter bestepe Arthur" my eyes glowed gold and the ball of light turned to water. The water swirled towards and around Arthur. I whispered another spell and the water transformed into a dragon. Arthurs face was now of wonder.

I spoke another word and a man of fire appeared and started attacking the dragon. A few more moments and another spell the water and fire collided forming the pendragon crest.

"Extingles" both the fire and water disappeared.

"You have magic" is all Arthur said.

"I was born with it"

Suddenly Arthur went to the door.

"Guards."

My eyes widened in fear as a guard suddenly appeared.

"Gather the round table knights.I need to make an announcement."

"Yes sire" the guard spoke before running off.

"Arthur! What are you doing." I asked puzzled by his actions.

"Something I should've done long ago" and he was gone again out the door in an instant. I stood there mouth agape!before following after him in complete and utter fear of what he was going to do.

 **Omg I am so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had something called writers block. I honestly couldn't think of anything for this chapter, but finally here it is!, thank you so much for following and reviewing! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this book! The next chapter will be out soon! I promise! Till then! Bye bye**


	7. What's happening to me

**Hey guys this is chapter 6 for you guys! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites it really makes my day to see you guys enjoying my story! Don't forget if you guys have any questions about my story or the schedule or anything at all to just leave a review and I will try my best to answer them. This chapter is actually dedicated to a YouTube video that I saw there name is Camelot836 and there video is called Merlin Golden Age AU part 1 I will be using the last part of this video where Arthur is speaking to the round table. It will not be the same but the same concept. So Enjoy!**

Thoughts raced through my head of what Arthur was going to say in front of the round table as I ran to catch up to him, but he had already disappeared behind closed doors, so I used the servants door. I could here muffled voices through the door as I creaked it open, trying to make no sound as Arthur begun to speak.

 **Third person point of view.**

"Alright princess you got us here now what'd you want us for." Gwaine spoke from his place.

Arthur rolled his eyes then begun to speak! He stood up and bellowed for all to hear. "I've called you all here to discuss a matter of great importance. Recently things were revealed to me. Things unforgivable, things I've tried to convince myself that weren't true,for many years. Sorcery."

All the the

knights and lords suddenly stood alert at the word sorcery. Except for Lancelot who was more worried than alert.

"Before my reign my father believed sorcery was an evil that should never be used, a crime even. I fear i may have believed his lies for too long and allowed the treachery of those who practice magic of being executed. But no this day forth all who practice magic will be allowed to practice magic in Camelot just as soon as I make a few changes to the laws." Murmurs broke about the hall, especially from the knights who served under Uther's reign. "But there is another matter that needs to be discussed."

As Arthur continued Merlin's head poked further out of the door in which he stood.

"I have discovered today that there is one man who used magic for good. Stood by our side from the shadows never once asking for thanks. Never thinking once of himself only ever thinking of the good of the people and for the good of Camelot-"

Murmurs broke about the hall once more. Gwen looking cautiously at Gaius while Lancelot stood ready if needed to protect merlin.

And Merlin then came from his hiding spot, though still hiding in the alcoves.

"He's the bravest man I've ever met, though I've never said it before but I'm saying it now and-" Arthur's speech was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. It was Lancelot who nodded his head behind Arthur. Arthur then turned around as well as the other knights and lords and what they saw was Merlin stepping out of the shadows with his head bowed.

"A-and Merlin, is that very man"

The hall then burst into a complete silence, besides the murmurs of slight protest and the murmur if he should be hanged. Whoever said that though went silent as a glare was placed upon them. While, each knight was pondering how this could be, except for Lancelot and Gaius and Gwen who watched proudly in silence.

"It all makes since now! The flying plate, the sudden falling of branches, bandits just dropping their swords. It was all merlin!"Gwaine suddenly broke the silence.

All the knights nodded their heads in agreement with slight chuckles here in there as they realized all the random saves were merlin.

Arthur chuckled slightly before merlin spoke up.

"Your not mad with me then?"

Arthur walked over to merlin and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You've saved my life more times then i could ever say! All are lives even i don't think we could be mad even if you didn't have magic."

"Did you mean it."

"mean what?" Arthur asked

"What you said about magic?"

"Every word." Arthur then looked back to knights and began speaking again

"Its time we step out of the shadows." Arthur looked back to merlin."All of us."

"Sire you can't be serious. Clearly this man has enchanted you all!" One of the lords spoke out and Lancelot took that as his cue to stand in front of Merlin.

People began to speak words of agreement as well, all except the knights of round table and especially Arthur who looked ready to kill the man.

"SILENCE" Arthur shouted.

Everybody went quiet.

"That's enough, merlin hasn't enchanted me. He can't even find his own feet most of the time even if he does have magic. Merlin" Arthur gestures to merlin who had managed to get back in front of Lancelot. "Merlin has done more for this kingdom and besides he's to selfless for his own good!"

"Maybe that's just what he wants-" the lord who had spoken was caught off by the sudden appearance of a glowing blue light that floated towards the middle of the table.

Everybody looked to merlin whose eyes had just faded back from gold to blue.

"Extraordinary" someone breathed a word.

"I think that concludes this meeting. I'll announce this to the people come morning. See to it that it's arranged."

Everybody departed after that and all that remained was Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot.

Arthur turned to merlin, only to find Lancelot speaking to him, and Arthur could hear every word.

"You saw how the council reacted, how do you think the people will react?"

"I don't know Lancelot, but there is no way I'm leaving. At least not until I explain myself."

"I'm not going to talk you out of it are I"

"It's never worked before as it."

"Talk you out of what." Arthur decided it was time to announce that he was standing ten feet away.

Both Lancelot and Merlin turned towards Arthur and Gwen who had made her way across to Arthur.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all."

"What's this about you trying to leave then?" Gwen then spoke.

Merlin pointed at Lancelot and Lancelot pointed at merlin it was quite comical from where Arthur and Gwen were standing.

"His idea"they both said in unison.

"Why would you want to leave?" Arthur spoke this time.

Merlin remained pointing at Lancelot as gesturing to ask him.

"Lancelot?" Arthur turned to him, where Lancelot had his head bowed.

"Permission to speak freely"

"You know very well you can Lance"

"I don't think it wise to announce Merlin's place just yet. You saw how lord Manir reacted, how do you think the people will react to the-" Lancelot was cut off by Merlin.

"Lancelot" lancelot turned to merlin and merlin mouthed 'don't'.

"React to 'the' What?"

"Its not my place to tell"

"Lancelot!"merlin practically shouted and Lancelot only shrugged in a 'he's the king' matter.

Both Arthur and Gwen made a face gesturing to press on.

"What does he mean merlin. I assure you whatever you've done you won't be harmed for it."

"Later please" Merlin's face held great pleading and all Arthur could do was feel pity.

"Alright. But after the announcement you will tell me alrigh'."

Merlin only nodded. Arthur made to leave, but was stopped at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Arthur" Arthur turned around

"Thank you"

Arthur only nodded and merlin was left alone in the hall smiling proudly, but there was a nagging feeling in his brain. Telling him to run.

Suddenly a hoot sounded and vibrated off the walls. Merlin looked over and found a vibrant white snowy owl perched upon the open window sill. The owl flew down and landed upon Merlin's shoulders dropping a piece of cloth from its beak.

'So it was you who took this.' Merlin thought silently to the owl. The owl in return gave a small hoot. Suddenly a hum burst through Merlin's head. He looked to his side completely forgetting about the sword that lay at his side. He muttered a few words and it was uncloaked. He unsheathed and held it up the light. The hum only grew louder. The owl gave another small hoot. Merlin looked to the owl then turned his gaze to the door in which Arthur had left through mere moments ago baring a single thought.

'What's happening to me?'

 **Hi**

 **Alrighty that was chapter six!** **Hope you enjoyed and if you did please let me know! Also if you have any questions just ask and I will do my best to answer them. Also I forgot to mention that this is a actually a two plot point story one plot is that Merlin becomes court sorcerer and the second one is the prince part which will be coming up soon! Bye Bye!**


	8. Lord Merlin

**A/N**

 **Alrighty guys this is chapter seven for you guys. Sorry for the confusion in chapters last chapter i got them mixed up, but this is the real chapter seven. This chapter will be a bit longer, but don't worry it wont be too long.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows! They really make my day knowing you guys are enjoying this story. So enjoy Chapter seven Lord Merlin.**

,)O('

"Arthur you cant be serious" I gazed upon the noble robes Arthur had made, apparently he already decided to make me his first advisor long before all this and had clothes already made for me.

"I am serious, now get dressed, I'm giving the announcement in an hour!"

I gazed upon the robes once more. It was blue, with some silver stitching. This was definitely not how I saw this going. I grabbed the robes and changed into them. The fabric was finer than anything I owned. I tucked the silver neckerchief in the shirt and looked in the mirror, but I didn't see myself. This wasn't me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a hoot.

I looked to the window and there the owl was. It had refused to leave me ever since the council meeting.

I held my arm out to it and it landed giving a small hoot as it did.

"This isn't me Mira and u above anyone else should know this."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, i shooed Mira away, but she remained in my chambers perched upon the bedpost.

"Enter"

A servant walked through the doors.

"My lord" the servant bowed.

"I'm sorry I'm not a lord" I spoke softly.

"Sorry, uh prince Arthur has requested your presence in the council chambers

"Ummm...Thank you"

The servant bowed once more before leaving.

 _My lord. Me a lord._ I scoffed.

I gestured Mira over.

"I swear if Arthur does what I think he's going to do I'll kill em myself." I spoke quietly to the owl who gave a hoot in agreement.

I grabbed the sidhe staff and headed off towards the throne room,Mira perfectly perched on the staff.

We reached the throne room, not moments later, but before entering I was stopped by a call of my name, only when I turned around no one was there.

Mira clapped her wings so I shooed her off,

The guards opened the doors and I walked in, only to find Arthur doing exactly what I didn't want him to do. He stood next to Gwen with his ceremonial sword and the whole council and the entire group of knights were there.

I walked silently towards him, the gazes from the nobles making me more nervous than I already was. I reached Arthur who was grinning then he looked at me speaking no words.

He looked up towards the council and people in the room, his voice echoed and reached everyone's ears.

"Today marks a new beginning, the beginning of a new era. An era of peace and equality amongst all. This man before you has hidden in the shadows protecting Camelot and her people from the shadows, but now it is time for us all to step out from the shadows. It is time that those who practice magic be set free from the tyranny of my father. It is time that those who practice magic be allowed to practice it in peace."

Murmurs instantly broke out, of both disapproval and agreement. I looked at Arthur and he looked at me and then continued to speak.

"I know how all of you feel about magic, but there is living proof that magic can be used for good, for this man before you, merlin is a warlock."

The crowd erupted. Shouts if he should be beheaded, or how merlin was a traitor broke out. All the round tables stood with there hands on the hilt of their swords ready to pull them out if needed. And that's when Arthur butted in.

"I know this may be hard to understand, but the court has seen who he is and if anyone is to protest they shall hear from me. Even if you do not like the idea, let me explain. Merlin has asked for now recognition he has save my life more times than I could count. Saved Camelot's life more than I could count. He had no choice in practicing magic for it is apart of him like breathing. He deserves far more than I am about bestow upon him. But it is today, today that again marks a new era of magic and peace. And it is today that with great pride." He looked to me and spoke softly. "Kneel" i kneeled then he held the sword to my shoulders and spoke.

"From this day forth and forever more you shall be known as Lord Merlin, first advisor, court sorcerer of Camelot and brother to her people and her walls."

The murmurs had hushed as he spoke those words.

"Arise Lord Merlin."

I arose and applause broke out. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I composed myself.

 _I guess it's time to show the true beauty of magic._

Suddenly Mira appeared out of know where. People gazed at the snowy owl as it flew across the room, looking at her with awe and with a hoot like roar and a flash of my eyes her wings turned to snow and every where she flew snow fell, but to the touch it was not cold.

The cheers died down and were replaced with awes as the people tried to catch the snow that fell above there heads.

"You had to show off didn't you?"

I looked over and smiled at Arthur." I couldn't let you have all the glory now could I"

"Shut up merlin"

)O(

 **Third person.**

Arthur and Merlin stood upon the balcony overlooking the people who were cheering from down below. The snowy owl sat perched upon Merlin's staff overlooking everything its king saw. Although Merlin did not know who he truly was he would soon know. And soon will he retake his rightful place upon the golden throne, but for now he is to have his moment here in the now.

Suddenly Merlin's eyes flashed gold and flower petals of all shapes, colors, and sizes fell from the sky along with snow flurries that coated the petals that made them shine in the bright sun. The petals and snow seemingly coming from no where. The crowd burst into more cheers at the beautiful display of magic. Arthur playfully punched Merlin for showing off again and merlin only smiled his brilliant cheeky smile as he looked upon the king,no not king, but brother that stood before him. As he looked though he heard a roar in his mind a calling to the woods. Merlin knew who it was but they would have to wait. There is a feast being held in his honor after all.

 **Fast forward to the feast.**

Laughter and cheers broke about the hall. The slamming of mugs and ale slushing from the side, giving off a since of normality, after the revelations that had been revealed. Merlin sat on the right side of Arthur who was happily listening to one of Gwaine's over exaggerated tales. While Merlin only smiled and laughed along. When a voice suddenly broke out in his head.

 _"Meeerrlin"_

He looked around but saw no one. The voice broke again he now knew it was Kilgarrah. Apparently he was waiting for him in the clearing. Merlin knew he couldn't avoid him for much longer. The feast continued on for another hour and half before everyone started to depart. Merlin managed to creep away and he immediately headed to the stables and off to the woods.

)O(

 **Still third person**

Merlin reached the forest where the great dragon sat perfectly waiting for the young warlock or should I say the young lord to arrive. Merlin's horse skidded to a stop before the great dragon. Mira sat upon the steeds neck but moved to Merlin's shoulder as he dismounted.

"Kilgarrah"merlin voice beamed with pride as he spoke the dragons name.

In return the dragons voice also spoke great pride. "Young warlock."

"I believed you called upon me" merlin continued to grin.

"Indeed but I'm afraid I have come before not in a time of danger but in a time of great pride."

"It would seem so... old friend. Are kind is now free. We are free."

Kilgarrah gave his best draconic laugh. " yes indeed we are free. And it would seem that you stand before me not as a young warlock anymore, but a lord as well. It seems you have finally gotten the credit you deserve for all you've done. And all that will be done."

Merlin sighed deeply. "I should be happy, but I not. My people are free but,"

"But what young warlock"

"But now I do not know what to do. All I've ever known is the shadows Kilgarrah. I always protected Arthur from the shadows and now that my secret is revealed. I fear for what the future holds. The secrets that might come to light now that my secret is revealed."

Kilgarrah looked upon the young man that stood before him and spoke only words of wisdom. "Young warlock you may have only known the shadows, but that does not mean you were kept in the dark. Your secrets are yours and yours alone. And if you are referring to your time at camalann that secret bares a scar deeper than the ones that glaze your body. It is for you and you alone to decide which secrets shall come to light and those that are to remain in the dark. But take heart, young warlock if ever needed if ever you are unsure do as your heart tells you and not what the shadows say, but in time you will have to reveal what happened on that day."

Merlin sighed a great sigh. "Will you still be here?"

"I am never to far merlin if ever u need me you only need to call, but I ask you to take my words to heart but do not forget the words I spoke to you from the last time we met. Those visions you've been having will only increase and only in your time of great sorrow will all your secrets come to light."

Kilgarrah lifted his great wings and merlin shouted." Wait, Wait What does that mean? Kilgarrah" But Kilgarrah was already gone.

Merlin sighed once more and then hefted himself onto his horse, Mira perched upon the horses neck, and merlin rode off. Unaware of what is to be revealed upon his return. For Kilgarrah was right only in a time of great sorrow will all the secrets of the young warlock be revealed. But when that time is, not even fate knows.

But what is known is that the time of great sorrow is approaching and is approaching fast perhaps to fast for the young warlock to prepare, but when the time comes not only shall the sun rise on his secrets, but it shall also set and awaken a darkness that threatens to take out the sun. Till then many questions remain, but one shall remain in the hearts of all. Shall fate be kind to the bond that binds Arthur and Merlin together or shall fate be cruel and break the once mended bond? Who knows for that is for fate and fate alone to decide or is it?

 **Omg this was so hard to write!, but it is finally done and a million times sorry for not posting in a while I had something called school and it sucked!,! But I'm here now and I'm not dead if anybody was wondering. So in this chapter you may have noticed there was a lot of third person and no person point of view that is because I'm experimenting with third person and no person point of view and if you want me to continue using third person and no person more often than a certain point of view please let me know in the comments and also after this little A/N I will posting a preview of the next chapter and if you like that and want me to continue doing that again just tell me so in the comments! Hope you enjoyed and without further Adue your preview for chapter 8 fear of the shadows!**

 **)O(**

Merlin entered Camelot at racing speeds only to be stopped by a guard.

"King Arthur requests your presence in his chambers"

"What for"

"He did not say my lord"

 _ **Fast forward to Arthur's chambers**_

"You honestly thought I'd forgotten our little deal."

Swords clashed

"What deal"

An image of the sidhe flashed before Merlin's eyes.

"You telling me everything."

Fear laced Merlin's eyes as Arthur's dying form showed itself and merlin weeping over his fallen form

"What do you want to know." His voice cracked.

"Camalann"

The battle of camalann raced in front of Merlin's eyes. His skin growing paler as Mordred's sword pierced Arthur.

A sidhe exploding, and the ground shaking is all merlin could see, could hear.

"What aren't you telling me merlin" Arthur's faced crossed his before he looked into the night sky.

And In that cold, crispy night air the moon brought little to no light allowing the shadows to consume and cover everything it touched. Merlin only stared at his own paralyzed form with glassy eyes as a roar and screams filled the room and a cold, harsh, malice like voice spoke through the screams

"Merlin"

 **Next chapter will probably be posted sometime this week or next week I still haven't adapted to a schedule or anything like that so just bare with me and I also I just wanted to give a bit of a warning for next chapter. Next chapter will contain lots of Merlin Whump and big brother Arthur the next chapter will also be rated T for some graphic parts! Hope you enjoyed and if you did please let me know by leaving a review, following or favoriting! Bye bye!**


	9. Fear of the Shadows

**A/N**

 **This is just a short A/N to give credit to a really incredible writer their name is fireicewriter and they are on fan they wrote a really incredible book called vision of happiness so go check her out! I will be using her idea of the sidhe being about of Merlin's suffering can't really explain it so you will just have to go check out her story to understand it better. This chapter contains Merlin Whump and a big brother Arthur so prepare for bromance! Also this chapter will be rated T because some part maybe to much for those who love merlin and hate seeing him in pain so enjoy! This chapter will also be almost as long as the last one maybe longer! So enjoy chapter 8 fear of the shadows!**

,)O('

 **Third person**

Merlin entered Camelot at record speeds. Only to be stopped by the royals guards. Merlin feared the worst but relaxed upon seeing they did not draw their swords.

"Lord merlin, prince Arthur has requested your presence in his chambers"

"What for"

"He did not say my lord" the guard said in a low voice. I walked my horse to the stables then made haste for Arthur's chambers where I found him standing just standing and looking.

"You called for me"

"Yes I did"

"May I ask What for"

He

Arthur stalked towards Merlin slowly."You honestly thought I'd forgotten about our deal."

"What deal?"my voice cracked in knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The deal of you telling me everything"

Merlin sighed a heavy sigh. "What do you want to know."

Merlin tried shying away, but Arthur prevented him with a single look. Arthur crossed his arms and spoke confidently.

"Camalann" That one words sent a shiver down Merlin's spine.

Merlin looked at Arthur with pleading eyes as the voices begun to ring in Merlin's head.

"I thought Lancelot already told you?"

"There more to it than that isn't there, I know there is."

Arthur turned his back to merlin and spoke softly. "I thought we agreed no more lies"

"You were wounded" Merlin started in a soft voice.

Arthur turned to face him.

"If I tell you this you cannot speak till I am finished that is the one and only rule."

Arthur simply nodded and motioned him to continue.

 **This part is going to be through Merlin's eyes.**

"You were mortally wounded, fatally I should say by Mordred. When I found you I rushed you back to camp where Gwen had already left. Gaius told everyone you wouldn't make it that there was no hope. But I knew there was another way. I hoped there was another way."

 **This is at camalann.**

 _"Gaius there is another way I know there is."_

 _"His fate is sealed my boy I'm sorry."_

 _I looked at Gaius with pleading eyes."the lake of Avalon can heal him"_

 _"It's to far you'll never make it in time. And you know the price"_

 _"I don't care"_

"Gaius told me I wouldn't make in time to save you. But I still had hope I rode for three days straight even consulting in an old friend to get me there."

 _"Merlin I know what you ask of me, and I will do it but it will be to late. His soul is leaving his body already." Kilgarrah stared at merlin with sorrow._

 _"I don't care I will save him no matter the cost."_

 _Kilgarrah sighed."very well"_

 _Kilgarrah allowed merlin to climb on his back and they rode for Avalon._

"When we got there you were near death." Merlin looked at Arthur and found him sitting his chair rubbing his temple.

"Do you want me to stop?" Merlin asked

"No it's just a lot to take in, continue."

"Like I said you were near death." Tears threatened to fall from Merlin's eyes as he remembered every single detail of that sorrowful day." I held you in my arms"

" _Hold me just hold me"_

 _"No we have to get to the lake I can't lose you"_

 _"Merlin, don't ever change, look after g-Gwenivere"_

 _"No please"_

 _"Merlin thank you" Arthur's eyes closed._

 _"No,no"_

"You died in my arms Arthur I watched you die." Tears fell from Merlin's face. Merlin looked to Arthur, Arthur's eyes bore nothing but sorrow for his friend. Tears too, threatened to fall from his eyes.

"But I didn't want you to die, I couldn't except it. All the anger, all the pain, all the fear, every emotion I felt I felt in that moment. And I screamed. I screamed for you, i screamed until my throat went raw till no sound came out. My emotions then reacted with my magic and instinctively the ground shook and rain began to fall and the forest behind me was. Turned to nothing but ash, But somehow it wasn't enough. I still wouldn't, no couldn't except that you were dead. So I ordered the sidhe from their watery grave and ordered them to give you life but they wouldn't."

 _"Arthur's soul is ours let him be he already resides in avalon" the sidhe king scowled at merlin._

 _"I took Morgana's life as a life for Arthur's the balance must be restored. I won't let him die. He's my friend."_

 _"Its his destiny to die and it is your destiny to wait for him! Friend or not. Besides the balance has already been restored."_

 _"You lie, I can feel the rift the bal-"pain suddenly consumed my thoughts as images filled my mind of a thousand years spent alone. Alone with nothing. All I could feel was coldness and the ground shaking beneath my feet. I fell to the floor grasping my head._

 _"Remove this vision."_

 _"This is the life you were meant to live. Except it. Fate has already taken course._

"When he uttered those words all I could feel was anger and nothing else. And I lost it. I grabbed him by the neck and I burned him with my magic. And I killed him and the bad thing is I felt nothing when I killed him absolutely nothing. but very soon a new sidhe immediately stepped forth. I wasn't afraid. I knew that killing a sidhe meant a mortal life for an immortal self. They were angry but I knew they couldn't touch me."

 _"You Emrys shall pay for this. You shall live a mortal life from hence forth and forever more and you king shall remain here! There is nothing you can to do change that!"_

 _Merlin looked upon the sidhe that replaced the king. "You can't take my immortality, i am magic itself, now restore Arthur's life now or **I WILL KILL YOU ALL!** " Merlin roared at them and the sidhe were now genuinely afraid" I am magic you cannot take my immortality but you can take my souls for all i care, just restore Arthur's life!"_

 _"Your soul is worth more than one mortal life, your souls are worth a million but the debt can be repaid if ten mortals are revived with your souls."_

 _"Then so be it"_

 _The sidhe snarled and growled, but smiled viciously as well before speaking in a dark voice "very well. "_

 _"_ I allowed them to take my soul so you could live, but apparently it wasn't enough, they said ten lives had to be restored so I gave them a list, of who they could revive and told them if they didnt I would kill them and if they did anything else to harm me I would kill them. They did as I asked and i made sure everyone I had allowed them to give life to had been given life, but the pain, the pain was like nothing I've ever felt, and the sidhe, well they went back on there word."

Arthur looked at merlin with sorrow filled eyes. "Your immortal?" Merlin only nodded, tears streaming down his face, but Arthur continued. "Wh-What did they do"

"They cursed me. Cursed me to live every night in fear. Cursed me to relive my worst fears. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was burning fire and All I can remember is the pain feeling like someone was slowly ripping away my skin piece by piece and then nothing but darkness and the cold. The darkness is all i could remember and someone pouring a liquid down my throat and not being able to move and then me having to drag you back to Camelot."

 _"Drink merlin"_

 _"I can't move"_

 _"You have to for Arthur"_

 _"For Arthur"_

"I rode non stop for Camelot and once I reached the gates I couldn't hold onto the horse anymore. But before I blacked out I told the guards 'the king lives' and that's all I can remember except for what I've just told you and falling off the horse. And that's the end of it."

Arthurs face bore no emotion, except for the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He looked at merlin.

"I'm so sorry, my friend. All you had to go through-" He was interrupted by merlin.

"Don't, just don't I would do it a hundred times over if I had to, but" Merlin wiped his eyes before continuing."today has been fruitful I think I'll retire."

"Wait"

"Yes"

"The people, you gave life to who were they?"

Merlin sighed. "That's a story for another time. Now if you'll excuse me i should retire"

Arthur looked at merlin."yes of course"

Merlin turned away and opened the door only to be stopped by Arthur's voice. "Merlin"

Merlin turned to him. "Thank you"

Merlin smiled and walked out only for Gwen to walk in, merlin barely glanced at her, but the glance he did give, bore the gaze of a thousand lives lived.

Gwen looked at Arthur after watching merlin leave. Arthur had sat back down and was rubbing his temple again.

"Arthur, what happened." Gwen grasped Arthur's hand making him look at her.

"He told me"

"Told you what,"

"Everything, he told me everything that happened at camalann, but"

"But what" Gwen looked at him genuinely concerned for not even the servants knew about what happened.

"But I feel as if he didn't tell me everything."

Gwen's face turned to anger. "Really Arthur"

"What?"

"You honestly expect to tell you everything that happened, after what he went through."

"Do you know something I don't? If you do then please elaborate"

"When he returned to Camelot he couldn't even move Arthur. He spent three months lying on Gaius cot writhing in pain at every move every twitch his body made. He spent weeks crying himself to sleep , because he thought you were still dead. It took all the knights holding him down so Gaius could give him a sedative."

"But merlin said, he knew I was alive."

"Gaius said the sidhe placed a curse on him to live paralyzed and to relive his worst fears one of those fears was loosing you. We never told you because if you knew it would only make things worse."

 _All the while, Gwen spoke Merlin walked to his chambers his eyes baring a thousand weights and a thousand lives, as he walked slowly to his chambers._

 _"The_ Visions And fears the sidhe placed in his head made him believe you were dead, made him believe it was his fault, if we told you it would only increase his fears. It took months just to convince him he was safe and weeks more to convince him you were alive and that you weren't going to kill him. Gaius said the spell put on him would wear off, but it scarred him Arthur. I've seen an insane man before, but what I saw in merlin, was something completely different. He couldn't even speak of camalann without waking up screaming in the night."

 _Merlin reached his chambers he opened the door with shaking and trembling hands and walked in staring into the night as swords clashed before his eyes._

 _"_ I don't think I've ever seen a man so frightened. The first night he awoke screaming, no one could calm him down, we had to get all the knights just to keep him down long enough for

 _Merlin grasped his head as he saw the sidhe flash before his eyes, but he buried it deep down. And crawled into bed. The chilling night air only adding to his fear._

"So no I don't blame him for not telling you everything Arthur for if he had I'm sure it would have left him broken."

"I didn't know. I don't deserve him" Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's heart and he grasped her hand.

"No we don't but we have him and I don't think he's going anywhere."

Arthur and Gwen's lips met, before they spoke. "Let's get some rest"

Arthur still remained sitting his chair when he stood he couldn't help but notice that their was no light in the room, only the light of the moon shown through the window. It left Arthur with the same chilling fear as Merlin had.

 _In Merlin's chambers not even the light of the moon shown through. Allowing the shadows to consume and cover everything in its path. The darkness reached out and touched Merlin's mind scraping and consuming it till all that was left was fear and darkness. Not even the smallest light shined through. Tonight Merlin's mind was in the hands of darkness and in the arms of the shadows._

 _Screams..._

)O(

Arthur awoke with a gasp. "Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur what is it?"

Arthur looked at Gwen.

"I- I don't know i just feel as if-" Arthur suddenly jumped out of his bed and raced to his door ignoring Gwens cries.

Arthur raced down the halls with great speed till he reached his friends chambers. He went inside and the sight before him made him freeze.

Merlin laid in his bed, twisted in his sheets, mumbling words. Calling out names.

"Merlin" Arthur breathed only to then race to Merlin's bedside ignoring the aggravated hoots coming from the owl who sat perched on the bedpost. When he got to his bedside he began to slightly shake Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin"

"Arthur, Arthur no"

"Merlin wake up you idiot." Arthur then noticed Merlin's eyes were red with tears coating his cheeks.

"Merlin, wake up, your safe, your safe."

"No,no, no,NOOOOO" Merlin sat up with a scream turning every which way, fear stricken.

"Merlin, merlin, look at me." Arthur grasped Merlin's shoulders and turned him so that he was facing Arthur.

"Merlin, its alright your safe in Camelot." Merlin still looked free ridden.

Merlin tried shying away, but Arthur's group prevented him. Merlin spoke softly. "It cant be, it cant be your dead, your dead'

"Merlin look at me," When Merlin wouldn't look Arthur grabbed his hand and placed it over his heart, which was beating quickly.

"You feel that merlin, I'm alive, Gwen is alive everyone is alive" Merlins breathing hitched as the tears that were outlining his eyes finally fell. "A-Arthur" Again Merlin spoke softly.

"That's right I'm alive, its alright."

"I'm sorry, so sorry" Merlin mumbled under his breath.

Arthur grabbed him in his arms like an older brother would **(emphasis on like a brother would)** and allowed him to cry.

"It is I who should be sorry merlin"

Merlin soon cried himself to sleep still grasping onto Arthur's arm as if he would suddenly disappear. Arthur gently made merlin let go of him and he laid him back down, and allowed him sleep. Before Arthur left he ruffled Merlin's hair in a brotherly like way, then looked to the owl who had made its way down to the side table.

"If this happens again come get me" The owl gave a small hoot and flew back to the bedpost.

Arthur walked to the door, but before he left he glanced back at merlin, and spoke softly. "Goodnight brother."

Little did he know that as he left a voice spoke through the shrilling wind of the night. A voice so cold, so bitter, it sounded raw and unused. It spoke a single word through the shadows.

"Merlin"

)O(

 **The next morning**

Merlin awoke the next morning the bright sunlight shining through his once dark chambers. The events of last night allusive in his mind. He scrathed his head and turned to the side only to find Mira perched on his side table.

"Mira"

Mira in return gave a hoot.

"What happened last night, show me"

Merlin placed his hand on the owls head and the events that took place last night flashed through his mind.

"Oh,no"

Merlin raced to get dress and then was off to find Arthur, who coincidently was in the council chambers. Which is exactly where merlin was supposed to be early in the morn. When he arrived the guards opened the door revealing Arthur talking to several council members. When Arthur looked up and saw merlin he dismissed the council immediately. Silent protest were mumbled as the nobles exited, but went in one ear and out the other to anyone who was listening.

"Merlin, nice of you to finally show up." Arthur smiled, merlin did not.

'I'm sorry" Merlin spoke bluntly.

"Sorry for what?" Arthur asked genuinely confused.

"For last night, you weren't meant to see me like that,"

"Like what, you were having a nightmare, i could see it was tearing you apart, i just stepped in is all"

"I know its just i didnt want you to see me as weak. It was stupid anyway. The dream I man."

"Merlin, don't ever think you are weak. That wasn't a weakness.i don't even see you as weak. Your the bravest man I've ever met. ANd even the bravest men dream of the scars they bare in battle. Yours just runs deeper."

"So you don't see me as weak."

By this time Arthur had moved towards merlin and he placed his hands on merlin shoulders.

"The only thing I see merlin is a man who risked his own soul to save a fool like me and apparently nine others. I see a broken man trying fix himself, but the thing is merlin you cant. If you do you'll only be more broken and I can't bare to see someone who is almost a brother to me go through that alone."

Arthur let go of Merlin's shoulders. Merlins shoulders almost immediately slumped down.

"You think of me as a brother?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course I do your like the annoying little brother I've never had."

"And your more than enough like the annoying prattish older brother I've never had"

They both chuckled whole heartedly.

There bond clear for all to see and as they exited the council chambers and made their way to the battlements everyone in Camelot smiled in seeing the two brothers smile once more. They looked over Camelot down below. Laughing and enjoying the new era they had created together, but will that peace last. For in the far south, deep in the snow where both summer and winter meet lies a great kingdom baring a great evil, that has awoken. His voice as rough, and old as a rock. His mouth held several teeth missing, but he still considered himself a king, but the rightful king he was not. But also in this great kingdom, lying down below in chains lies a light. A simple hope that has also awoken.

The man chained in binds, lifted his head and begun to laugh. The guard at his post looked upon him and spoke in a cackling voice.

"What're you laugh in a' uh?"

The man only continued to laugh.

"Cut tha' ou'" the guard banged on the cell, when the man went quite though is when the guards eyes filled with fear. The chains that held the man broke in two. The man uttered a spell and the guard was dead. The man looked upon the guard and uttered a few simple words as he exited the run down castle and looked upon the snowy mts. That lied in the east. He looked upon them with great courage, but then he turned and faced the north. Baring a face of devotion, and focus.

"Nothing shall keep me from my family now." He looked to the skies and found a snowy owl circling over head. The owl landed upon his arm and he faced forward. And the owl gave a single shreek.

 **OMGosh, this is so long! Sorry about that by the way. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed chapter eight! And if you did please let me know! Also don't forget to go check out fireicewriters book vision of happiness, because it is truly AMAZING and also keep writing for a preview of the next chapter. There is a major time skip *Whispers 4yearstobeexact* Ok but anyway just giving a warning about that also Gwen does have children in this sadly none with magic, she has a son and a daughter. Hope you enjoy your preview! BYE Bye!**

 _An owls wings flapped across the sky._

 _Horses raced across the field. Golden armor shined in the sunlight._

 _"WHats your business here."_

 _"We seek audience with your king."_

 _Lancelot appears writing a letter. With a sigil of a dragon stamped onto it._

" _Speak of this to no one." He hands the letter off and its sent away._

 _"I did what I Thought was right. For your sake"_

 _"That wasn't your choice to make" Lancelot and merlin argued._

 _"_ _Who are you"_

 _"_ _We are the knights of Altaian"_

 _Kilgarrah appears before the young warlock. "There is someone who wishes to see you."_

 _"We believe our lost prince his here in Camelot."_

 _"Is uncle merlin going to be alright."_

 _'Willhelive, whats happening to him. Tellusnowhelphim!" All the voices merged into a blur before everyone and everything turned to white and a beautiful face replaced the pitch white air and a single voice spoke through it all._

 _"Mother?"_

 _another voice echoed, a voice so harsh it was more of a roar than words._

 _ **"It is time for the Ambrosious line to END"**_


	10. The charm of brothers

**A/N**

 **Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and I keep forgetting to mention my reviews so in this chapter I will mention them and (take note these are just from )**

 **Kyuzi4869- I do as well prefer the third person and if you have continued to read this story I am experimenting with third person at the moment thanks for the review!**

 **Shadowswithouthope- I'm glad this story strikes your curiosity!**

 **Dimensional Phaser- I'm glad you think this story is interesting. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Those were pretty much all the reviews but thank you guys for reviewing! And without further adue chapter 9 Royal Revelations!Take note this will be an extremely long chapter!**

 **I also what to make a little note for you guys this symbol** )O( **when it is in bold typing that means I'm changing perspectives and scenarios and when its just this** )O( **it means its the same perspective but a different scene.**

 **)O(**

 _"Merlin"_

A groan escaped Merlin's lips.

 _"Merlin"_

A toss and a turn

" _Merlin, Merlin,"_

A grunt.

"Uncle Merlin wake up"

 _"Merlinmerlinmerlin_

 _"_ Wakeupwakeupwakeup"

"Merlinmerlinmerlinmerlinmerlin" the voices sped faster and blurred together till finally.

"MERLIN"

Merlin gasped awoke only to find a weight on his chest.

"Uncle Merlin!" Merlin looked around and found Arlin on top of him.

"Arlin, I think uncle Merlin's awake now."

"Yes indeed. I am very much awake now."

Merlin sat on his bed. The little rascals had climbed to the foot of the bed and were now sitting down. He looked up and saw Gwen smiling. Then Gwen spoke.

"Alright my darlings why don't leave uncle merlin to get dressed and get something to eat."

"But mama" Lilith Gwens daughter spoke.

"You best listen to your mother, river lily." Lilith pouted up at merlin and merlin returned the pout.

"Fine." Lilith got up and soon her brother followed silently behind.

The door closed as the little dragons left with their nursemaid.

"Little rascals aren't they" Gwen proclaimed.

"They take after their father I presume." Merlin replied, grinning as he did so.

Both Gwen and merlin chuckled slightly. Merlin got up went behind the changing screen a came out putting on a new shirt as he looked at Gwen and spoke.

"So to what do i owe the pleasure of this playful awakening?"

"Well the young ones over heard their father speaking about how lazy you were, so they decided to wake you."

Merlin chuckled. "Come on Gwen that old trick doesn't work on me."

Merlin's muscles suddenly twitched in a spasm like way when he crossed his arms and Gwen looked on with concern.

"Its just a twinge." Merlin spoke softly, rubbing his shoulder in small circles.

"Your twinges only happen after a-"

"Nightmare." Merlin finished her thought.

"What was it about" Merlin looked down.

"Nothing but the usual."

"You should talk to Arthur."

"And have em' worry over me more than his little troublemakers, no he has enough to worry about." A hoot suddenly sounded from the window. Merlin made a gesture and a white blur landed on the table baring a scroll.

"I'm guessing this is the real reason you came to stop by" Merlin frowned as he read the letter. It was a reminder for him to go on patrol.

"Yes it is, Arthur wished to speak to you before he left." Gwen looked at merlin serious.

Merlin looked at Gwen and spoke. "I'm fine really Gwen."

"If your sure, you best report Arthur sooner rather than later."

"I'll get on it."

Gwen went to the door. But stopped at Merlin's voice calling her name.

"Gwen"

"Yes" Gwen turned to merlin.

"Thank you, and please don't mention this to Arthur."

Gwen nodded then spoke softly. "He knows you to well, hell figure it always does." If merlin heard her he did not say.

When Gwen left merlin turned to Mira who was still perched on one of the chairs, pruning her feathers. But when merlin turned to her she stopped immediately and hooted.

"What did you see?" Mira hooted again. Merlin placed a hand on the birds head and immediately saw what was out there. Bandits baring a single crest on their clothes, the sigil of a Phoenix.

Merlins face turned dark and immediately after he left his room after putting on proper clothes, grabbing his staff and making sure his sword was cloaked. **(Arthur doesn't know about the sword)**

When he reached the council chambers Arthur was talking with the war council.

"We shall set defenses along the western border, that is where the bandits are strongest, i want more patrols out there as-"

Arthur was cut off by the sound of a throat clearing. He looked up and found merlin.

"Merlin, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence." Arthur spoke rather sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, you asked to to see me."

"Yes as you probably heard we will be setting up more patrols this afternoon I'd like you to lead the southern patrol."

"Is that all"

"yes, but seeing as it is already the afternoon I suggest you leave now."

Merlin then looked to the sky and what Arthur said was true, it was indeed the afternoon.

Merlin smiled sheepishly, bowed his head and immediately went to the courtyard, leaving Arthur to mentally remind himself to discuss his behavior later.

)O(

 **Fast forward to the patrol.**

Merlin lead the patrol through the southern forest, keeping his head on a swivel, when a hoot sounded and Mira appeared landing on Labrit's neck. The horse knickered at the sudden weight and shook lightly, but did nothing. Being used to the owls appearance. Merlin smiled and chuckled softly when Gwaine suddenly appeared at his side.

"So out with it, your never late for patrol."

Merlin looked to Gwaine.

"Oh Gwaine you know how Arthur is. Always over exaggerating things."

'And yet Arthur isn't the one that told me."

Merlin looked Gwaine straight in the eye and he did the same.

"So it was Gwen who put you up to this." Merlin looked forward.

"Maybe." Gwaine looked forward. "So tell me"

"You know me Gwaine, I never tell."

"Ah, now where's the fun in that"

Merlin chuckled and so did Gwaine.

"I'm fine Gwaine really."

"If your sure." Gwaine returned to the back, and began telling one of his tall tales.

Some of the newer knights began talking about merlin as if he wasn't there. But merlin could hear every word.

"Are we really allowing this _sorcerer_ to lead us? He shouldn't be leading us, we should be leading him"One of the new knights questioned and spat the word sorcerer as if it were poison.

"You best keep your thoughts to yourself Braum,that's the kings brother, you know. So Sorcerer or not he's the superior in this situation." Another new recruit spoke out. Merlin continued listening.

"His brother? But the king doesn't even have a brother? Does he?"Braum said.

"Not by blood. Everyone knows how much the boy means to the king. And anybody who arms' em has to answer to the king himself."

"That's not how it was in my kingdom. Before i came to Camelot my king spoke of the evils in sorcery. Said it can turn a man mad just by using a simple if it was used for good. And _servants_ never became a lord no matter what they did."

Merlin sighed heavily at hearing their comment and that's when Gwaine decided stepped in and Leon joined in.

"Hey Leon is it true that Arthur's the only one that deals with those who harm or insult merlin?"

Leon caught on immediately on what Gwaine was doing. "No I believe the kings personal knights deal with them as well. Remember what happened to Gregory? It took a em' near a month to recover and his shoulder still doesn't work properly, from the treatment we gave em'." Leon spoke, and the face the new recruits made indicated the two knights surely scared them half to death.

"Next time I suggest you keep to yourself and not speak your thoughts when you think no one else is listening. _Sir Braum"_ Gwaine finished off.

Merlin chuckled only for the hairs on the back of his neck to suddenly stand on end. His horse knickered in alarm as well as Mira who hooted in alarm. Only then did merlin realize just how quiet it was besides the knights who had begun talking again.

"Quiet" Merlin spoke aloud and he halted and so did the rest of the knights.

Mira then hooted and moved to Labrit's head.

"What is it." Gwaine asked.

"Listen." Everybody listened before Braum spoke once more.

"There's nothing to be heard." Braum spoke out.

"Exactly, there's nothing, no birds chirping, no leaves crunching, or or anything." Merlin made his point And it was indeed deathly silent. The only sound being that of the horses snorts and the slight breath of the knights.

Mira hooted once more in alarm, perking its towards somewhere in the west. "Go." Merlin ordered and the bird flew off.

"We're honestly trusting a bird to find out whats out there?" Braum scoffed.

"If anything's out there we should be going to find it." Braum proclaimed.

"You'd do best to Hold your tongue" Gwaine spoke.

"I don't need to deal with this I'll go and find the bandits you all wait for your precious bird." Braum began to move forward, but an arrow aiming right for his head stopped him.

"BRAUM LOOk OUT" Merlin yelled and thrust his hand forward making the bolt stop just as it was about to pierce his skull.

Yells of bandits then sounded from all sides as they came from the forest and even after merlin had saved Braum's life he had to edge on his own banter.

"It seems your bird went in the wrong direction."

Merlin only scoffed then dismounted immediately while the others galloped forward.

"Astrice" Merlin thrust his hand forward once more and took down half of the men but they were still out numbered.

Merlin yelled spell after spell, but they just kept coming. Merlin was becoming exhausted from all the magic he was using and disregarding his secret he charged forth, uncloaking his sword and meeting the blade of one of the bandits. Upon closer look Merlin found the sigil of the Phoenix placed on the right shoulder of the bandit. Merlins eyes burned with hatred, and before the bandit could counter attack, merlin ran em' through, but another bandit came from behind. Merlin narrowly missed his attack. The bandit locked swords with Merlin and spoke directly into his ear.

"The king knows your alive you wont last long, _Prince Merlin."_ Merlin snarled and before the bandit could blink, Merlins sword pierced the bandits abdomen.

Merlin pulled the bandit close and brought his ear to his lips and spoke. "No one can know my secret."

The fight went on the bandits coming in waves. The knights had been watching merlin fight with his sword. Unsure what to think they just went with it, but Merlins head began to drift away from battle at the sound of his name.

 _"Merlin"_

Merlin turned around but found nothing. "Please not here not now" merlin proclaimed aloud has he took down another bandit.

" _Merlin"_ Again merlin looked towards the voice but found nothing. His head now elsewhere, made him vulnerable.

His head burned more and more with every bandit he took down. He looked to the knights and found one yelling.

"There's to many."

"Where are they coming from?"

Merlin breathed heavily and slowly observing the battle before him, till another voice sounded in his head as well as his fathers face appeared right before his eyes as well as his younger self and next to said self stood a glorious wolf.

 _"The wolves are at your command. The bond you and Sitka share, runs deeper than even the bond between a dragon and its dragon lord. And now that you carry the charm of brothers your bond is even stronger and Whenever you are lost all Sitka must do is call your name and the other way around. And if you are ever in danger all you must do is whisper his name and he will be by your side no matter how far you are. Do you understand Merlin?"_

 _"Yes father." A younger merlin spoke this time as he slowly pet the glorious wolf. The wolf then howled and the vision ended._

The battle was brought back to him and merlin knew what he had to do but before he could the sound of his name being called filled his ears.

"MERLIN" Merlin turned around, but he was to late, a bandit had rammed into him with his horse. Merlin faltered but didn't fall just yet,his eyes glowed gold and he whispered a single word in to the wind.

"Sitka"

Merlin fell, but not before breathing the name Sitka once more into the ground and that's when a howl broke out across the woods.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine rushed to Merlin's side and killed the bandit that had come back to finish the job when Gwaine heard a snarl. He looked to his left and from the suddenly now dark woods bore two vibrant blue eyes.

"What the..." Suddenly the creature pounced from the bush in which it resided. The knights stopped in their tracks as they saw the wolf like creature take down ten men at once. And when a bandit grabbed at the wolves neck pulling something from said neck the wolf ripped the man in half. It was a brutal sight, but all the knight could do was watch the brutal sight till someone called him out of his trance.

"Gwaine come on we have to move now."

"Right."Gwaine then cradled merlin in his arms and ran. They ran as fast as they could all the way to the valley of the fallen kings which wasn't that far to say the least.

"here" Leon motioned for everyone to get laid merlin on the floor. The bandits passed right by them, but luckily didn't see them.

Gwaine looked to the other knights.

"I think were safe." Leon spoke

"From the bandits or that wolf."

"Speaking of which, Where in the bloody hell did that wolf come from?"Gwaine practically shouted.

"That's was no wolf, it was too big, but whatever it was it did us a favor, but if its on our side that i do not know." Leon spoke this time.

Twigs suddenly snapped and the knights all drew there swords, when Braum suddenly came out of nowhere, sitting on top of his horse while leading the other horses.

"The horses didn't go far, we should return to Camelot." Braum spoke.

"I agree." Clade spoke.

All the other knights nodded. Gwaine got on his horse and motioned for Leon to pass merlin too him. When Leon picked up merlin though he retracted his hand almost immediately.

"Gwaine you better come here." Gwaine dismounted quickly.

"What is it we need to get moving."

"Was merlin this cold when you first picked him up?"

Gwaine's eyes widened and he touched Merlin's forehead and he too retracted his hand just as soon as he touched Merlin's skin.

Gwaine shared a look with Leon, remembering exactly the last time this happened. "We need to get to Gaius NOW" Gwaine spoke in a calm voice but the worry and silent order clearly etched in every word.

)O(

"Pass him over" Gwaine spoke to Leon.

They had swaddled merlin in their cloaks, though it did very little to warm him.

Leon handed merlin to Gwaine then looked to Clade. "You will ride to Camelot and warn Gaius of whats happening to him. And make haste. If this is indeed what I think it is we have little time."

"I don't even understand whats going on." Clade replied.

"That's an order and you'll do so to follow it. Just tell Gaius the doracha have come back he'll know what it means."

Clade only nodded and he was off towards Camelot.

The rest of the knights mounted and made their way slowly back to Camelot knowing that if they went to fast merlin would surely perish.

)O(

Braum looked at the scene before him wondering why they were going slow if the Kings 'brother' was clearly dying.

"Why aren't we making haste for Camelot as well? Clearly we need to get there quickly if he is truly dying."

"You don't understand if we go to fast, merlin will perish before we even reach the gates. Trust us, this isn't a matter to be taken lightly."Gwaine responded .

'Wait this has happened before?"

"Yes" Leon responded blankly.

"Four years ago to be precise. His body was colder than death itself, it was on a hunt kinda of like this, we thought he was dead, but Gaius found a way to save him."

"How did it happen?"

"Gaius said it was part of the sidhe curse never really understood that bit. But I have a feeling the curse isn't the cause of this one. He's not as cold as he was then."

"A curse?"

"yes and you'd well to keep this to yourself , the only people that know about this are those closest to Merlin. We are only tellin' you because your the first person to actually see it happen."

"Don't worry I wont" Braum replied bluntly.

they made haste as fast they could go not knowing that something had followed them from battle.

 **)O(**

A single wolf stood in a clearing baring its teeth at his work. Blood coated the forest floor and its muzzle but it did not mind, but it still cleaned itself in a near by creek. A hoot then sounded from the wolfs left. The wolf turned to face it. The snowy owl beat its wings hooting at the wolf and the wolf in turn barked. The owl then beated its wings faster, flying to a branch farther away the wolf knowing what the owl meant. Before the wolf departed though it went over to a bandit and grasped something clasped in the bandits hands. The wolf opened the bandits hand by pushing it open with its nose. An object fell to the forest floor. Even with its colorblind eyes, the wolf could see the yellowed charm. The charm of his boy. The wolf managed to wiggle the necklace/ charm back around its neck it looked down at the charm and gave a whimper. Today was the first day he had seen his boy in eight years and he would do anything just to see his face. The owl hooted bringing the wolf from its sorrowful trance. The wolf looked at it, the owl beating its wings frantically and the wolf looked back down at the charm and gave a howl so powerful the trees shook violently from the wind . The wolf then backed onto its hind legs and growled to the owl and the owl took off the wolf bared its teeth and with lightening speeds the wolf followed past the owl.

The wolfs tongue hung loosing from its mouth as it ran. The wolf bore only a single thought. A thought that only made him want to go faster. A thought that would bring forth a great revelation. The thought the wolf bore contained a fire that has not been lit in a long time. his thought spoke through the wind as he gave a low howl. _Nothing shall keep me from my boy no matter what path destiny has laid._

 **)O(**

The knights arrived back in Camelot and as soon as they reached the gates they rushed to get merlin to his chambers.

When they arrived they slammed the door open.

"Put him on his bed quickly" Gaius ordered as soon as they entered the chambers.

The knights did as ordered.

"I'll get the fire going." Percival spoke. He had heard what happened to merlin and had come to wait for them.

"Good." Gaius spoke softly then turned his attention back to merlin.

Gaius checked merlin over probably a hundred times searching for any other injuries, but found none, to say he was relieved was an understatement.

"His body is getting colder, where is Daegal with the potion?"

Gaius looked to the door but found Daegal not there.

"Potion? Gaius last time this happened you tried everything, no potion would work."Gwaine spoke the obvious.

"Well we didn't have magic then now did we?" Gaius raised his brow but immediately turned his head to the sound of the door opening.

"Gaius I'm back."Daegal proclaimed.

"Good"

"Gwaine help sit him up."

Gwaine only nodded and grabbed merlin by the shoulders hoisting him into a sitting position.

Gaius parted Merlin's lips and poured the liquid down Merlin's throat. Merlin resisted though.

"Swallow merlin." It seemed to have worked for merlin quit resisting.

By now the room had become warm with the fire, but merlin remained ice cold.

"How long will it take for the potion to take affect?" Gwaine questioned.

"Awhile." He turned to the knights raising his brow.

"But in the meantime you can tell me why merlin is like this."

Gwaine scratched the back of his head. "We don't exactly know."

'Well you know something don't you?"

"Not really it was all a big blur. We were searching for the bandits when suddenly we were ambushed by them. They surrounded us from all sides. Merlin he fought with his magic, but when the battle got worse, he fought with a..." Gwaine trailed off.

"Fought with a what?"

"He fought with a... sword, and might I say better than anyone I've ever seen before. merlin was focused on the battle for awhile but then its like something switched his head. He became distracted."

"Merlin? Distracted in battle? That doesn't sound right." Daegal butted in.

"No but it happened. He was so lost in thought he didn't see what was coming at em' from behind I called out to him but it was too late. A bandit rammed into merlin with his horse, merlin was knocked out, but then something strange happened. I swear i thought i was hallucinating."

"Strange how?" Gaius's eyebrow raised even more which you'd think was inhumanly impossible.

"Gaius as soon as merlin fell, something came out from the bushes."

"What was it"

"A wolf by the looks of it, but it was far bigger than a wolf at least twice the size. It took down at least ten men probably, more at once and slaughtered the rest of them or so we think."

Gaius's eyes went wide in realization.

"You know what it was don't you Gaius?" Percival asked.

"I dare say I do, but how its here I don't know."

"What is it Gaius?"

"If what you say is true I believe it to be a Dire Wolf."

"What's a dire wolf?" Gwaine asked.

"A dire wolf is a sort of wolf, but it is also a creature of magic, but Dire wolves far south past the oceans lake. They only ever migrate farther south, never north."

"That is strange."

"Indeed."

"You don't merlin has anything to do with it?"Leon questioned.

"I don't think so, but maybe... no i t cant be." Gaius spoke his mind.

"What?" Gwaine spoke.

Gaius then rushed to Merlin's desk where a giant book lay. Gaius found the book opened and opened to a picture of a wolf.

"Here!"

The knights gathered around the opened book even Daegal gazed at the book.

"It says here, a dire wolf may so bond with a child or a man if said child or man saved a dire wolf's life. It may also be the wolf bonds to the man or child that shares its heart of gold. When the bond is formed, the wolf shall lead whom it bonded with to a sacred place and upon said place they shall dig three feet below at the base of a tree where blood shall be spilled. In the place of the blood the charms of brothers shall be made." Gaius finished reading.

"The wolf, I remember seeing something like that, when the wolf tore a man in half, the man ripped something off the wolfs neck. Do you think the wolf is bound to merlin?"

Gaius raised a brow."I don't know."

"ALright this is great and all but shouldn't someone tell Arthur about this?" Percival questioned.

"Not now, merlin is still far too weak for anyone to see him. There's not much any of you can do at the moment. You all should go."

Gaius looked to all the knights and found Lancelot at Merlins bedside, Lancelot had remained quiet.

"That means you too Lancelot."

"No I'll stay make sure nobody disturbed em'."

"Lancelot" Gaius sighted he knew Lancelot wouldn't leave Merlin after the revelations that had occurred.

"Well if there truly is nothing we can do, I think I deserve a nice cold tankard of Mead if anyone wishes to join me."

The rest of the knights nodded and they sauntered off, leaving Lancelot behind.

Lancelot looked to Gaius and Daegal.

"You know who that wolf is Gaius if it truly saw merlin it will find him. And if it does god help Camelot."

Gaius only nodded. "Then lets just hope Sitka remembers his orders."

)O(

Arthur sat at his desk head in his hands, missing Merlins cheeky remarks. Merlin wouldn't be back for another hour two, so all Arthur could do was sulk and think about Merlins behavior. Though he was pulled from his sulking by the door slamming open and two younglings rushing towards him .Arthur could only chuckle and brace for impact.

"Papa" Lilly cried out.

Arthur picked his daughter up in his arms as she jumped into them.

"Well i was wondering where my little troublemakers were."

It was only then Arthur realized the distraught look on there nurse maids face.

"Lauren what is it."

"Its not my place sire."

Arthur then looked at his children and grinned.

"Papa uncle Merlin's returnees but Lauren says we cant see em', will you take us papa, please."

Arthur looked back at Lauren who still had a grim look on her face.

"I don't see why not."

Arthur then led his children through the halls after dismissing Lauren. When they reached his chambers they were met by Lancelot coming out of Merlin's chambers.

"Lancelot"

"Sire, what are you doing here?"Lancelot questioned.

"Well the little biters wished to see uncle Merlin, so he-"

"You cannot see him" Lancelot interrupted him mid sentence.

"Well why not?"

"Ya why not." Arlin followed his father while lily looked concerned.

"Gaius has ordered nobody to see him. I thought you were informed of this?"

"What happened?"

"I don't think i should say in front of them." Lancelot glanced down at the children.

"Papa is uncle merlin ill?" Lily questioned.

"Let me see him"

"Its not a pretty sight sire, and the children-"

"Let me through Lancelot." Arthur calmly demanded.

All Lancelot could do was nod his head and open the door.

As soon as the door opened Arthur put lily on the floor and rushed to Merlin's bedside ignoring Gaius and Daegal who had called his name.

Arthur gazed at Merlin's cold body. Merlin's body was trembling from the tip of his hair to the tips of his toes. Thoughts overwhelmed Arthur's head till a small hand grasped his.

He looked down and found lily.

"Is uncle merlin going to be alright papa?"

Arthur looked to his daughter then Gaius.

"What happened to him? Is it the same as it was before?"

"I'm afraid so sire. But we managed to get his body heat up only just."

"Good." Arthur looked back to his daughter who was near tears and picked her up.

"Uncle merlin is going to be fine i prom-"Arthur was cut off by the sound of his son's voice.

"Papa whats this?"

He looked to his son and found him holding a ornate box.

"Arlin you know uncle merlin doesn't like you rummaging through his stuff."

Arthur went to Arlin and took the box from him. Arthur stopped as soon as he saw what was on the box. It was wooden plain, but on top of the box held a symbol of wolf and dragon standing back to back. The wolf holding a sword and the dragon holding a ball, but that's not what stopped him. What stopped him was a drop of blood where the opening was.

"I'll just put that back." Lancelot tried to take the box but arthur stopped him by opening the box. Arthurs eyes widened at what he saw inside.

Littered in the box was several pieces cloth, blood coating each and everyone of them and all baring the single mark of a Phoenix, but also within the box bared a necklace, a necklace with a single charm of a wooden wolf. Arthur grasped the charm in his hand, then looked to everyone in the room, Gaius and Lancelot bore a look of anger, not directed at him, Daegal remained emotionless and his children didnt understand, but they didnt have time for no sooner the bells began to ring.

Arthur looked to the door as a guard burst through.

"Sire a creature has broken into the citadel

Arthur looked to Gaius who had looked to Lancelot, both sets of eye bore worry.

Lancelot spoke "Your going to need that."

Arthur looked puzzled before hearing screams from the window.

"We have to go now! I'll explain on the way" Lancelot yelled.

"Papa?" Arthur looked to his children.

"Go and find your mother alright!" Arthur looked to the guard and the guard got the hidden order.

"Go now"

The children left instantly with the guard and arthur rushed to the armory, not hearing Merlins silent plea. And silent word.

"Sitka."

)O(

Soldiers surrounded the giant wolflike creature. Charging their spears at it, but it was futile. The creature was inhumanly fast.

The king though soon arrived. "On me"

The wolf growled,snarled and barked at the men who dared keep him from his boy.

The men charged, but the wolf dodged before whimpering at the sound of his boys voice entering his head.

 _"Sitka...sitka, d-don't h-h-harm them"_

The wolf snapped at a guard that tried to poke him with a spear, almost snapping the necklace off his neck.

The wolf heard the kings voice and immediately perked its ears at the name of his boy.

"Where merlin when you need em'?"

 _The king knows my boy?"_ The wolf silently thought.

" _Sitka"_ His boy cried out to him and he whimpered once more, pawing at his head.

"Is the wolf crying?" Arthur questioned and that's when something stopped him in his advancement towards the wolf. When the wolf moved its head it exposed something around its neck. It was a leather cord, but that's not what arthur saw. Arthur saw a charm hanging loosely from the wolfs neck. Arthur advanced forward to get a look closer, but the wolf snapped at him, but Arthur saw what he wanted to see. The charm was of a boy.

"Cover me" He ordered to the knights.

Arthur pulled the charm from his pocket, Lancelot said he would need it. Arthur inspected the charm of the wolf and upon further look he found a name inscribed into the charm. _Sitka._ Arthur looked to the wolf who was again pawing at his head and in a split second realization hit arthur.

"STOP" Arthur ordered to the knights. The knights halted in their advancement, but he moved forward.

"Sire be careful" A random knight called out, but arthur only continued to advance.

The wolf was still pawing at its head till it caught a whiff of arthur. It growled loudly. Arthur steeped back but advanced again and spoke.

"Sitka?"

The wolf perked its ears up and stopped growling then sat on its hind legs.

"I'll take it that your name then."

Sitka gave a wolffish gazed at the wolf then looked at the charm on its neck. Arthur moved towards it and on the charm arthur could make out Merlin's name.

"You bonded with Merlin didnt you?" The wolf gave another nod.

"If you stop terrorizing these people i can take you to him."

The wolf gave another nod and stood to its full height.

"Lancelot clear the halls."

"Yes sire"

Lancelot went off, after a few minutes Lancelot gave an all clear.

The owl hearing this stepped forward to arthur sniffing at his hand.

"I'm sure you'll want to carry this then."

Sitka grasped the charm in his mouth. And nodded to arthur.

"follow me then."

Arthur led the way to Merlin's chambers Sitka following close at his heels. The people gazed at the wolf, taking in its massive stature and its massive stride. Several feared for the kings life, but were relived when no harm came to him.

Arthur and the wolf soon reached the stairs leading to east wing where merlin was. All the wolf had to do was take a massive jump and it was already at the top of the stairs. It took another few minutes, but finally sitka and arthur reached Merlin's chambers. Sitka whimpered as the sent of his boy reached his nose. Arthur smiled then opened the door, Sitka took no time in entering and reaching Merlin's bedside with three steps. The giant wolf lept onto the bed, the bed creaking at the sudden weight but did not break. Sitka used his nose and lifted Merlin up,then placing himself behind merlin and almost instantly a silent whisper rang about the room. Arthur strained to hear, but he could have sworn he heard Merlin speak.

Gaius looked on amazed. Arthur turned to Gaius. "Has this ever happened before?"

"I believe not." Gaius moved towards merlin receiving a growl from Sitka.

"I'm just checking on him" Sitka whimpered but allowed Gaius to touch Merlin's forehead.

"Remarkable."

"What is it?"

"The wolf i believe is healing him" Gaius exclaimed.

"So he'll get better"

"Yes"

A small groan escaped Merlin's lips, Sitka looked to everyone in the room and gave a small growl which then turned to bark to a whimper. Everyone got the silent message to leave.

"I can't believe I'm leaving a wolf with merlin." Arthur chuckled slightly.

"You did always say he had a way with animals." Gaius replied.

They both started to laugh.

"I do think is in good hands though."

Arthur looked to Merlin's door his mouth creasing into a frown. "What aren't you telling me merlin"

 **)O(**

I sat behind my boy, keeping his as close to me as possible. Every time he groaned i would whimper to show i was at his side. My head ached terribly. I knew why, but i didn't care. My boy was with me and I was with my boy, i didnt care what fate thought All i cared about was my boys safety he needed me and it is in my blood to answer his cry. A hoot suddenly brought me from my thoughts. I looked over and found my old friend perched at the end of the bed. I barked a small and quiet bark and got a hoot in return. I gave my best wolffish laugh. When suddenly a small voice entered my ears. Barely a whisper, but i could hear it.

"Sit-ka" I turned my head to my merlin who had grasped my fur gently. In return i licked his hand and a small smile formed on his face and smile formed on mine. I couldn't take it anymore.

I gave in. I howled in joy for all to hear. I howled to the ancient kings, I howled to my brothers, I howled all the way to far reaches of my kingdom, warning the traitor that sat upon the throne, soon he would meet his doom.

 **)O(**

'NOOOO" A maniacal and evil voice yelled for all to hear making everyone near him shy away in fear.

"How did the wolf find him!"

The man before the king shook. "We don't know we just heard."

"If the wolf has found merlin our death is immanent " As the king spoke, behind his very walls several knights read over a letter.

"Everything I've built will be lost." The knight looked to his brothers who all nodded.

"My power will be lost" The knights reached the stables and rode through the gates leading away from their enslaved people and onward to their prince.

"I will not allow that to happen!DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! FIND THE BOY AND KILL HIIIIM" HE roared and everyone was shaken to their core, but were off in an instant to find out where the famed boy was, not realizing it was too late.

"You cant hide forever young prince, my doom may be upon me, but so is yours...Soon you will be mine merlin."

 **Holy cow was this was a mouthful! I just started writing and I couldn't stop i forgot to say that last chapters summary wasn't made for this one it was made for the next chapter I'll fix it later. I hoped you enjoyed this extremely long chapter and if you did please review, favorite and follow!**

 **~MintWolfWrites**


	11. What Have You Done

**Really hate to do this, but this will be another very long chapter, but don't worry there is some action to keep you interested. This is really all i had to say, so on with the story!**

 **)O(**

Groggily, blue eyes opened shining a bright gold as they did. A gasp of air was sucked in as the ice cold body, awoke. Merlin tried to sit up but found a weight holding him down. He searched frantically for where he was, but calmed as he found himself in his room. He then tried sitting up once more, again finding a weight holding him down, but also a growl stopped him in his tracks. He glanced next to him, only to find a hairy brown mass on top of him. Merlin smiled his signature smile, reaching his eyes. The wolf looked at his boy and his boy looked at him. The wolf barked. Merlin grasped the wolf in his arms.

"Sitka!" Merlin cried happily.

"I thought it was all a dream, but your really here!" The wolf whimpered as merlin hugged him tight.

Merlin let go and just stared at the wolf and in return the wolf licked him. Merlin chuckled, then his face grew serious.

He glanced around the room but found no one there.

 _Odd usually Gaius stays with me when I black out._

Merlin scratched his head then looked back to Sitka. "Where are the others?"

Sitka barked, then a hoot reached his ears.

"Mira? Do you know where the others are?" Mira screeched and merlin then looked closer at what she was standing on.

It was the ornate box. Merlins face grew dark as he stood. Sitka jumped from the bed as Merlin walked on wobbly legs towards the table, in which Mira was perched.

When merlin approached Mira moved to a chair with a hoot.

Merlin reached the box and he opened it. A growl emitted from Sitka's throat as the wolf saw what was inside.

Merlin then took something from his pocket with a frown on his face. With anger in his eyes he placed the bloodied cloth in the box and closed it then turned back to sitka kneeling down so he looked Sitka in the eye.

"Did they see it?"

Sitka nodded.

Merlin sighed heavily before standing and changing into new clothes.

Merlin stalked to the door and opened it, when Sitka did not follow merlin whistled and instantly the wolf was at his side.

"I think its time we visited an old friend, Don't you think Sitka?"

Sitka growled in agreement.

)O(

Merlin managed to avoid all the guards and everyone possible. At the moment merlin didn't want to speak to Arthur he only had one person in mind to speak to.

Merlin rode out of Camelot towards the clearing with Sitka at his side and Mira flying above. When they reached the clearing their old friend was already there. Merlin dismounted and sitka let out a grow at the creature before them.

"Kilgarrah" Merlin spoke harshly.

"Young warlock" Kilgarrah looked to Sitka at a growl from the wolf.

"Sitka" Kilgarrah turned back to merlin waiting.

"You lied"

"I did not lie I merely withheld the truth and for good reason."

"Good reason? You hear that Sitka 'for good reason' what good reason made you withhold the truth from me? Huh? Which reason made you lie about knowing what was wrong with me all those years ago?" Merlin yelled.

Sitka growled along.

Kilgarrah remained silent. "Do you have anything to say?" Merlin cried out.

"I know what I did, and i know it tore me apart withholding the truth, having to watch you suffer, but i was given orders and i must follow him."

Merlins face fell in shock. "Orders? What orders?From who?"

"I believe you know the answer to that."

Merlins face widened as he looked from Sitka to Kilgarrah. "My mother?"

Kilgarrah nodded and Sitka whimpered.

Merlin brushed a hand through his hair throwing it back down. "Why would she do this?"

"She did it to protect you, you know this. I may not be able to tell you everything Merlin, but if you wish i may know someone who can."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned, but before he could react he was engulfed in flames, but it did not burn.

After a few minutes the flames died down and all merlin could see was white.

Merlin shielded his eyes from the brightness, before seeing a shadow amongst the white, and the next thing he knew he was in a forest.

Merlin turned every which way, when he faced forward though, a woman stood before him. Merlin took two steps back.

"M-mother?!" Merlin finally breathed after a long and almost internal silence.

The woman before him nodded parts of her golden hair waving as she did.

"Merlin my dear boy" * _a pause* "_ look how you've grown" Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she spoke to her son.

Merlin waste no time in embracing his mother.

"Oh my dear boy, I'm so sorry"

Tears came in waves from Merlin's eyes.

"I know mum" Is all merlin could say.

The two broke apart but the woman held Merlin's face in her delicate hands.

"if had known all that you would suffer i would have never placed that spell on you."

Merlin took his mothers hands and asked the question he has been wanting ask ever since she did what she did.

"Then why did you?" More tears fell from Merlin's eyes as he bowed his head

His mother wiped the tears from his face. "I did it to protect you and your siblings. I saw the horror of Milek's ways and I couldn't bare to see you go through it and i knew of your destiny and knew you had to fulfill it."

Merlin looked into his mothers eyes and she continued brushing some hair away from Merlin's face.

"Merlin, I'm afraid I don't have much time, but i must tell you. Its time for you to return home, this destiny has been fulfilled now its time to fulfill your other half and take the throne."

"I have to protect Arthur."

"You already have. With each passing moment are kingdom dies and so do i."

Merlin took his mothers hands and asked a pressing question.

"How are you here mother?"

Merlins mother turned her gaze downward and broke the hold merlin had on her.

"Before i died i ordered Kilgarrah to take apart of my soul to preserve it until it was time, and that time is now."

"What if i cant do it? What if i fail"

Merlins mother grasped his hands once more. "You wont fail, i know you wont."

Tears fell from Merlin's eyes. "Its time to reveal yourself my boy."

Suddenly his mothers body started to shimmer a slight gold.

"My boy its time for me to go."

More tears fell. "Please don't go i need you."

"Oh merlin I'm always with you" Her body protruded more gold.

"find them merlin, find those who are loyal and take back our kingdom."

Merlins mother was engulfed in gold and merlin found himself lying on the forest floor Kilgarrah towering over him.

"Young warlock i am truly sorry it could not last longer, but there is another matter at hand."

Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes. "What is it?"

"It would seem sir Lancelot has done something incredibly dishonoring."

"What he do?"

"He has contacted the knights of Altaian."

Merlins eyes widened and genuine fear laced his face.

Sitka growled in the direction of the castle and merlin only nodded.

Merlin turned back to Kilgarrah and saw Mira perched atop his head.

"Show me" He ordered.

Mira screeched and images flashed before his eyes of seven men charging across an almost internal ocean.

His face grew angry and he rode towards the castle knowing they had little time.

)O(

Lancelot was walking down the hall heading towards Merlins chamber Gaius had reported Merlin had disappeared the wolf along with him and now the whole castle was on the search for him.

Before Lancelot even opened the door he was pulled inside. Lancelot looked at the person who had dragged him in (quite roughly might i add) and found merlin glaring daggers at him and Sitka protruding a low growl.

"Merlin! There you are! The castle is on a full search for you" Lancelot exclaimed happily.

Merlin only continued to glare. "What is it?"

"What have you done Lancelot?" In an instant like flipping a switch Merlin's demeanor changed to one of fear and disappointment.

"What are you talking about"I

Sitka stalked forward and continued to bare his teeth. "Sitka, sitka back up"

"Merlin?!" Th wolf continued to stalk forwards.

"Sitka enough" Merlin spoke and the wolf drew back to merlin sitting at his side, but still baring its teeth.

"I know you remember Lancelot, you don't need to keep the act up." Merlin turned around and faced away from Lancelot.

"So Kilgarrah told you then?"

"He told me more than that. Mira even showed me whats coming. You had no right to do what you did."

"If your referring to the letter i sent, I was doing what i thought was right, isn't it time to take back our kingdom or not?"

"Yes it is, but you still had no right to send that , we don't even know if we can trust them. Ever thought that? Ever thought that, that traitor could know I'm here? And is sending the knights that were closest to me to kill me?"

"They can be trusted merlin! They bound an oath!"

"It doesn't matter! You still shouldn't have done what you did without first consulting with me."

"It was wrong i know that now, * _sigh*_ I'm sorry."

"We have to warn Arthur." Merlin suddenly said and Lancelot's faced showed he highly disagreed.

"You wish to reveal yourself, now?"

"I must, arthur must know whats coming"

"And if he asks about how you didn't remember?"

"I'll tell the truth."

Lancelot ran a hand through his hair. "That's a stupid idea Merlin,"

"Stupider than contacting knights we don't know if we can trust?"

Lance chuckled awkwardly.

"Your coming with, but let me speak to him first." Merlin walked to the door he heard Lancelot behind him speak.

"Yes _m'lord"_ Lancelot said rather mockingly.

"heard that" Merlin called from the hall.

)O(

Sitka trudged behind merlin as they made there way to Arthur's chambers, the wolf knowing full hardly what his boy was planning to do so he kept close to him.

They reached the door and merlin knocked twice. A mumbled 'enter' comes from the other side.

"Here goes nothing." He looked to sitka as he spoke and the wolf in return whimpered.

The two stepped inside to find Arthur pacing about his floor.

"Careful, don't want to dent the floors." Merlin chuckled at his own joke, but chuckled even more at the look on Arthur's face.

"MERLIN!" Arthur embraced merlin quickly.

"Woah i was unconscious not dead." Arthur let go and looked at merlin and without warning clipped him over the head with his hand.

"Ouch" Merlin rubbed the spot in which arthur hit him and Sitka growled and snarled baring its pearly whites at arthur.

"Sitka don't, he didnt mean to."

Sitka stopped at his boys command, but didn't stop glaring at arthur which made arthur shift nervously.

Arthur turned back to merlin.

"So where've you been. I nearly sent out the entire guard to search for you."

"I just went to have a chat with Kilgarrah."

Arthur had returned to his desk and was now scribbling at some papers.

"The old dragon still owes me an apology for destroying Camelot."

Merlin chuckled as he replied. "He'll never do that he's too self centered." Arthur made an mhmm noise with his mouth and merlin took the chance to mock him. "Kinda like you then"

Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes to merlin who now was flipping through the pages of a fairytale.

"So what did our old cryptic friend tell you this time" Arthur returned to scribbling down at his paper.

"Just the usual" Arthur scoffed, merlin then took the chance to mutter a spell that made a sort of sound barrier around the room.

"But there is something I'm supposed to tell you."

"And what is that"

Merlin tugged the charm off his neck and then took Sitka's.

"I'm guessing Gaius told you about these?" Arthur turned at the question and saw the charms in Merlin's hand.

Arthur turned back to his papers as he spoke. "Yes he called them"Arthur made a gesture with hand before continuing "oh what was it...The charm of brothers or something like that."

"Yes that is there name, what else did he tell you about them?" Merlin laid the charms on his desk.

"He told us an old legend regarding the charm saying, how a wolf can choose to bond with a boy or man after they saved said boy, or the other way around, and the wolf shall"

Merlin spoke over him. "And the wolf shall take thee to a sacred place where three feet under blood shall be spilled and in bloods place a bond of wood like roots woven in the earth and time."

"So I'm guessing somehow the wolf saved you or the other way around?"

"Not exactly." Merlin started to play with a trinket on Arthur's desk before continuing.

"When i was born, my parents told me i was as cold as death itself." arthur looked up at that. "They said i made no sound, they believed I wouldn't make it, but i still breathed. My body only got colder till one day our stablehand burst the doors saying a wolf pup had been sired. My father told me he asked the man when, and man said three days ago the same day i was born. Apparently the wolf was born on the same hour of the same day, of the same minute i was born. The man brought the pup before me and as it touched me it healed me, our bond already woven in the earth."

"That's how the wolf found you then, you and em' were born at the same time."

"yes"

"Is that all you wished to tell me"

"No"

"Well get on with it. We promised no more lies."

"Then no more lies it is." Sitka pushed closer to merlin as merlin took a deep intake of air.

Arthur looked at merlin waiting for him to continue.

Merlin whispered a spell and the sword at his side was uncloaked. The sheath of the sword was coated in marking and symbols and to clasp it around his belt was a blue leather cord and dangling from the cord was a dragon charm. Merlin unsheathed the sword and held it his hands and spoke.

"This sword has been passed down from king to king, to son to son for decades." Arthur looked up then looked down but looked up again realizing what he'd seen. Arthur stood and walked towards the glorious blade shining in the sunlight.

Merlin saw Arthur's expression and continued. " There's a legend that falls behind the blade. Some say it was forged in the fires of the ancient dragon others say it was created from the gods, but the real story is it was forged in the eternal flame and its purpose is to bring peace to the land and peace to anyone who holds it."

"And where did you get it? From the blacksmith?" Arthur chuckled and so did merlin.

Merlin sighed after that his voice growing sad.

"No," Merlin laid the sword on the table. "My father gave it to me, well he didnt exactly give it to me more like it gave itself to me."

Arthur was confused. "Its strange i know, but its true." Merlin then pulled the seal from his pocket just staring at it. Arthur looked at was in Merlin's hands waiting for merlin to continue.

"This is the royal seal of the Ambrosius line." Thats all merlin said as he handed it to arthur for him to look at.

"So why do you have it?" Arthur handed it back to merlin.

"You really are as blind as they come." Merlin spoke impatience creeping into his words.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You've said nothing that makes any sense."

"Well then maybe this will clear things up." Out of nowhere an ornate box appeared in Merlin's hands this one different from the one that carried the bloodied cloths.

The box bore a wolf and a dragon standing back to back, the wolf holding a sword and the dragon holding a blue orb, a lapis gem being the orb.

Merlin opened the box by flipping the latch and when he pulled what was in it out Arthurs eyes widened.

Merlin had pulled out a silver crown on said crown was a radiant blue gem in the center enclosed in what looked like a tree and the same markings on it as the box. Nobody heard as Lancelot walked in Arthur too busy looking at the crown.

"Where did you get that"

"It was given to me on my tenth birthday, where I come from that is the age the son of a king becomes a prince."

"You a Prince, nice joke merlin" Sitka growled and Lancelot decided to make his appearance known.

"He's not lying"

"Lancelot when did you get here?" Arthur asked.

"A while ago, but merlin doesn't lie, i have at least four other people that can prove it."

Arthur looked to merlin "This is the truth?"

Merlin could only nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arthurs face looked betrayed.

"I was forced not too"

"And why is that? Your not forced to do anything Merlin. We said no more lies"

"My mother forced me" Merlin snapped.

"Why would Hunith do something like that?"

"Hunith not my mother, my mother name is Yeneth Marie Hunith Ambrosius, my father was Balinor Amor Leoine Ambrosius, they were both killed by the man i used to call uncle, my brothers and sister were both taken from me and I couldn't remember them! I couldn't remember anything until two years ago and even then it was all a big blur. I don't even know if their alive I don't even know if..."

"Merlin" Merlin looked at Lancelot.

"Put the sword down." Merlin looked at his hands and found his sword in his hands pointed at...

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"Thats alright, you seemed lost though as if you truly were about to kill me."

"I'm sorry that hasn't happened in along time, but we cant focus on the past i didnt come here just to tell my heritage, somethings coming."

Arthur looked on serious. "Whats coming?"

"Should you tell him or should I?" Lancelot asked.

"No, no this was your doing you tell em' ".

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you see um when merlin returned with sitka, I may or may not have contacted the knights of Altair ." Lancelot said sheepishly which resulted in a growl from Sitka.

"Who are the knights of Altaian?"

Merlin spoke. "there the elite royal warriors of Altaian, skilled in every weapon, and masters of assassination. I would i trained them myself."

"You train knights? Ha ya i believe that before you being a prince." Arthur joked.

"You think i cant handle a sword?" Merlin smiled.

"You willing to prove you can?"

Merlin only smiled. "Alright this whole bantering thing is cute really, but we should really focus on the matter at hand." Lancelot spoke aloud.

"Right" Merlin whistled and Mira appeared at the window.

"Show me"

Images flashed across Merlin's eyes of eight knights galloping through a forest.

"There at least a day out, that gives us enough time to prepare."

"So you accept the challenge then?" Arthur questioned.

"I do" But they never got the chance for no later the warning bells sounded.

They all three looked at each other and then a guard barged through the doors making both Sitka and Merlin jump.

"Sire" The guard bowed its head clearly out of breathe.

"Whats going on?" Arthur questioned.

"A patrol came back, they report a band of knights riding for Camelot"

"How far out?"

"At least an hour from the gates sire"Arthur gave a questioning look to merlin.

"Thats not possible" Merlin said

"I'm sorry my lords , I am just delivering the message

"I'm aware of the knights on there way, i want you to inform the queen though and tell her to keep the children away from our...guests"

The guard bowed his head and rushed off to deliver his new orders.

Arthur looked to merlin and Lancelot. "I thought you said they were a day out?"

"I thought so too, but I should've mentioned that the knights of Altair have magic as well.

'Thanks for the information Merlin, now tell me how do i know if they can be trusted?"

Merlin replied. "The knights of Altair will bow on one knee and wont arise till called upon too, though that's not much help since my uncle would of known that, um Lancelot?"

"Well if they are true to the crown they will bare the capes- no no that wont work Milek would have known about that too"

"Well is there anything this Milek doesn't know?" Arthur said clearly annoyed.

Merlin put his hand to his chin then looked to Lancelot then Arthur.

"What?"

"Nothing i was just thinking, look the best way you can determine if they can be trusted is if they bare a burn on their hand, in the form of the sigil of the Ambrosius house, that's the only thing i can think of that Milek doesn't know about."

"Well then shall we go and greet these guest of ours Lancelot?"

"Ill stay with Merlin for like we said these knights are trained assassins, Gwaine will watch out for you though"

"Gwaine remembers?" Merlin asked.

"Remembered right after me" Merlin sighed.

"Alright, just don't get yourselves killed by these 'trained assassins'"

Merlin laughed and so did Lancelot.

During this entire time Arthur had managed to dress in his kingly attire and went to prepare to meet these guest of his, not knowing what to expect. As he walked down the halls though a shadow followed behind him, order to protect Arthur at all cost against its own wishes. The knights of Altair were on there way, whether it may be for loyalty or betrayal, none shall now except fate herself.

 **Hey guys again so sorry for not updating, but again these past few weeks have been hectic hope you'll forgive me! But i will give you a treat a preview for the next chapter! YAY no,no ok I'm just gonna, go.**

 _Eight horses rode at top speed and they continued to run._

"How do you know this will work?" Merlin spoke softly

 _Still the horses ran_

"Because if we don't believe."

 _The horses came to stop rearing up as they did_

"All that we have down for this kingdom."

 _People chained by the neck and hands pulled a large boulder_

" _All the hope the people had"_

 _Giants grunting in pain as they were whipped_

"The fire that has burned inside us all"

 _Knights fighting and dragons flying above breathing fire_

"Will be lost"


	12. AN 2

**Hey guys i know its been awhile since i updated and that is because i have a serious condition known as writers block. So basically all I've been doing is polishing up my work till i come up with something. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out sometime this week so be on the lookout! Bye!**


	13. Trust or Betrayal

**Quick note this chapter will contain creatures from the movie narnia the creatures will be the Minotaur, the centaur, fauns, dwarfs, and some from just random things. There will be giants, and the Centaurs, fauns, dwarfs, talking animals but all will be in a later**

Eight horses rode through the gates of Camelot and came to an exalted halt rearing up as they did. Clad in gold, silver and even black armor the horses frantically neighed some pawing at the ground as people gasped, but it was not the horses they were afraid of, it was the men that sat upon them. Three bore scars on their faces. One had a long jagged scar over his right eye, another what looked that claws scarred his neck and the other a jagged scar that ran from the side of his nose to the crick of his neck. More gasps escaped the people as they saw what came behind the knights. A creature that could only be described as something pulled from a story book. **(Narnia actually, its the Minotaur)** A creature akin to a bull, but with long hair stood by them, blowing air through its nose in a huffing gesture.

A guard approached the knights.

"Whats your business er' " Even the guard couldn't help but stutter his words at the men before him.

"We seek an audience with your king immediately, its a matter of great urgency." The knight at the front of the group, riding a stallion of pure black with golden armor spoke and next to him the Minotaur snorted.

The guard gulped. "I'll take you to him he's waiting for ye' "

The guard looked nervously at Minotaur as the knights dismounted, the knight turned to the Minotaur.

"Wait in the woods Ternus, if were not back by sundown, inform the prince." The Minotaur snorted then took the horses and walked back through the gates.

The guard was still anxious as he brought the knights before the king, and to say arthur was shocked when the men came through the doors would be an understatement.

To arthur they were an odd bunch, the leader walking in the front, with tan skin and black, charcoal hair and a scar that ran from the side of his nose to the crick of his to him was a skinnier fellow with lighter skin and brown hair, he too had a scar a jagged one on that ran from the side of his nose to the crick of his him was a big man with beefy arms, kinda of reminded him of Percival, he bore scars that looked that long jagged claws he had auburn hair. On the other side were two boys that almost looked exactly the same, with muscular builds, tan skin, and auburn hair. There were three more next to them. One had black hair with dark features, another blonde hair with pale skin, and the last looked vaguely familiar to Arthur but he could not put his finger on i. All the while arthur was taking them in, seeing if anything was off, the knights had made their way to where he was and were now kneeling before him, an arm over their chest.

 _Just like Merlin said they would._ Arthur thought.

"Rise" Arthur spoke. The knights did so without hesitation

"What is your business in here"

"King Arthur, my name is sir Braum these" The man named Braum gestured to the men behind him

"Are my brothers, sir James, Sir Lachlan, sir Bren, sirs shailon, and Malcolm, Sir Will, and lastly sir Damaon". Each knight nodded their head as there names were called. "We come from a distant land far beyond your reaches and our kingdom is in great peril. We have been searching for our lost heir since the attack upon are kingdom, we were separated from him and him separated from his siblings. We have reason to believe he resides here in Camelot."

"What makes you think your lost heir is here? Surely I would have known." Arthur played along, just until he knew they could be trusted.

"Well the wolf behind you serves as one reason"

Suddenly sitka came out of hiding baring his teeth, snarling at the knights.

"Hello Sitka" believe it was sir Damon that spoke, but the wolf only growled louder, making all the knights sigh.

"You do not trust us" Braum looked to arthur and arthur replied.

"Why should I- I mean we trust you?"

"I second that notion" all the knights turned around and found Gwaine stepping forward, hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Sir Gwaine, you know very well if we could not be trusted we would not be able to do this." Sir Braum spoke this and the knights turned back to Arthur,

"Forbærne"

"Forbærne"

One by one a single flame lit in there hands.

"Byrne sethi marone, healenon **(heal-le-non)** bethe homa, heiro Altair, lete tulon loynot methe som me oron. Byrne sethi marone, drakon salar y medli coron..." they spoke as one and then the flame swirled into a dragon from all there flames and they ended by saying.

"Trono heirona Altain"

The dragon swirled to the back of the chamber and reached an outstretched hand, which just so happened to be Merlin's hand.

Gasps from the entire hall filled the small room as the knights saw the dragon burn into the skin and Merlin's eyes turn gold. Arthur though stood in wonder at merlin, who was clothed in a royal blue tunic, with a silver handkerchief around his neck, a sword at his side and a cloak that seemed our gold and blue, what held the cloak in place was silver clasp that looked like a wolf. On Merlin's head was his crown that seemed to be glowing.

When the flamed died down, merlin looked straight at Braum, with a grim face, Braum and the rest of the knights instantly went down on one knee, hand in a fist across their heart, all looking down. The room was silent as Merlin walked towards them, a grim face still there.

Arthur leaned forward in his chair hand on his chin, waiting for merlin judge them.

Merlin reached the eight knights, towering above them. Braum lifted his head only slightly, smiling a small smile and when he looked up Merlins demeanor changed as if a switch was flipped. Above Braum, merlin stood smiling his cheeky smile.

"Arise, Knights of Altair" Merlin spoke in a regal manner, to Arthur it was strange yet fitting.

The knights stood one by one and without warning, merlin grasped Braum's hand and pulled him into a hug, but the hug ended quickly for merlin placed his hand on Braum's shoulder and spoke.

"I'm relieved see you alive"

"You as well... _sire"_ Braum said playfully.

"Titles Braum, Titles." Merlin said annoyed.

"Haha you haven't changed a bit" Damon I believed spoke and grasped merlin into a bear hug.

"Damon...Damon... cant... breathe" Merlin chuckled as Damon let go, ignoring everyone else in the room

One by one the knights grasped merlin in hugs and hair ruffles, yet there was one knight who just stared at the scene and that got Merlins attention.

Merlin looked to the knight. "Whats wrong _Willy"_ Merlin stalked towards the knight.

"Their right you haven't changed changed a bit"

Merlin grasped Will's hand and pulled him into a hug as well yet this one was longer, all the knights heard Merlins words. "I thought you were gone for good"

Will replied "I did too" They broke the hug

"Well this is all very touching, but can someone PLEASE tell me what the bloody hell just happened." All eyes turned to Arthur.

Arthur widened his eyes waiting for someone to speak.

Merlin clasped his hands together. "Right..." Merlin turned his head smiling anxiously as he did, then turned it back to Arthur.

"Well first it is time for a proper introduction" Merlin gestured to the knights behind him

"Arthur meet the knights of Altair, Knights of Altair meet King Arthur of Camelot in all his royal prattiness" Arthur rolled his eyes while the knights all laughed.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, under the circumstances." Gwen spoke this time

"And it is a pleasure to meet the people that have kept our brother in arms safe" Arthur believed it was Sir Bren who spoke and in doing so placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin looked down blushing.

"Pleasures all mine, not everyday you find out the man you've called a brother in every way, is a king of some foreign kingdom that I've personally only heard in fairytales" Arthur spoke rather sarcastically

"Some fairytales are reality" Braum spoke and soon an argument broke out, but Merlin cut in.

"Speaking of reality, lets get back to that for a moment" Merlin spoke and the knights and Arthur turned to him.

"Arthur can i have a moment alone with them?" Arthur looked to Merlins knights and found them chatting about with the round table knights.

"Of course, the children are probably wondering if your alright, better go and check on them" Arthur spoke unwillingly, not wanting to leave merlin alone in case this all was just an act.

Arthur cleared his throat to the other knights and motioned for them to leave, but when he turned around he found Lancelot and Gwaine standing and looking at the floor.

"Lancelot, Gwaine, you heard Merlin."

"oh right i ah almost forgot, i think its high time you wore your proper attire" Merlin looked to Gwaine and Lancelot and touched their shoulders. a gold shimmer came from his hands and his eyes turned gold.

Soon the regal red capes that once were worn were turned into a brilliant blue that seemed to have diamonds or stars on it from the way it shimmered. On the back of Gwaine's cape their was a wolf holding a sword and it was the same as Lancelot's only there were owl wings behind the wolf.

The round table knights gaped like fish as they watched.

"Now that feels better" Gwaine spoke hold heartedly gesturing to himself.

Everyone chuckled, then Arthur's face turned puzzle and as if an unspoken question was placed in the air Lancelot answered.

"We are knights of Altaian, we never told you because like merlin*He gestured to merlin* we could not remember, we remembered shortly after him, we are still loyal to you, but the only reason we ever became knights of Camelot was because of Merlin, king or not"

"I understand completely" Arthur said.

Gwen squeezed Arthurs shoulder and nodded her head to the door.

"Right, we best leave you to your business." With a nod arthur, Gwen and the knights left merlin alone.

Merlin looked away from all of them fearful to ask the questions in his head, but he did anyway not looking at any of them.

"Tell me the truth, how bad is it?"

"I don't think it-" Braum started but what was interrupted

'Tell me, please i need to know" Merlin turned to them tears threatening to fall. Sitka whimpered next to him.

"*sigh* Milek has left the castle to rot he resides in the eastern lands, he has enslaved the people and creatures that were easy to control and manipulate, most of the northern woods are burned, but the Caliaban forest remain and the creatures within... the people are dying..." merlin didnt hear the rest he didnt need to.

"Tell me, are they alive" Braum looked to the knights then back to merlin

"James and Micheal reside back at our camp, Kora as well, they are all safe and alive" Braum finished.

"oh thank god" Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and then chuckled.

"Everyone's safe,but" Damon spoke this time

"But what?" Merlin looked to all the knights

"The kingdom is dying Merlin you must claim the throne otherwise the kingdom will die."

"It wont work its just a fairytale"

"Its not just a fairytale it will work"

"How do you know it will work?"

"Because if we don't believe, all that we have done for this kingdom, all the hope the people had, the fire that has burned through us all *braum made a fist and made a strong gesture with it* all life from the mountains to the people, everything will be lost."

Merlin looked forward past the knights then Damon spoke.

"We have our allies now all we need is a leader, your brothers do well, but"

Lancelot finished for him "We need you Merlin"

Merlin looked to Lancelot, but found something else, he saw his sister standing there, older and as beautiful as ever. The ghost figure nodded her head and merlin could see a tear fall. The ghost bowed their head and was gone.

Merlin looked to all his knights. "For the love of Altaian" With a swift motion Merlin's pulled out his sword and brought it in front him.

"For the love of Altaian" Braum put his sword next to Merlin's the tips touching each other.

"For the love altain" Another sword

"For the love of Altaian" Twin swords were laid down

"For the love of Altaian" Damon's sword

"For Love Of Altaian" Brem's was next

"For the love of Altaian" both will's and Lachlan's swords went down

Merlin looked to Lancelot and Gwaine.

"For the love of Altaian" both of them placed their swords down

A fury figure then stood next to merlin, Mira sat perched in the middle of the circle of swords.

Sitka growled, the knights lifted their swords to the sun and Sitka howled a great how, for all to hear the message clear.

The King has returned.

 **)O(**

"Nooooooooo" a shrilling yell broke out from Milek

But from a watery grave an ally has arisen not to aid Merlin, but to bring him down, as he brought her down, but this time her powers our stronger for she carriers the soul of Emrys and he would perish.

"Merlin" **(Insert evil smirk here) Sorry i had too**?

 **Holy cow i am so sorry for not updating! Like i said I'm touching up recent chapters after seeing so many grammar errors and not liking the dialogue so i changed, but i also had writers block and was stuck for the longest time. Can you guess who's alive and wanting revenge? If so leave a comment who! Thank you guys so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! And sorry no preview for the next chapter i want it to be a surprise!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	14. The Darkness Over the Ridge

**Ok so a bit of explanation i know i said a certain character wasn't going to be in this book, but i just couldn't resist!**

 **But without further adue your next chapter!**

All the knights had dispersed after being shown their chambers, Merlin though decided he needed to have a one on one with Arthur after everything that has happened.

)O(

"Arthur?" Merlin called as he knocked.

"Enter"

Merlin opened the door finding Arthur at his desk.

"Ah Merlin, didnt expect you to come by so soon." Arthur scribbled something on a piece of parchment then walked towards merlin.

"So are your knights settled?"

"They're fine, but uh..." Merlin sighed

"But what?"

"My Kingdom" Merlin stated simply

"You are leaving arent you"

"Arthur I'm sorry, but my people they-"

Arthur stopped him with a hand gesture. "Say no more I understand"

"Thank you"

"Ah its nothing so when are we leaving?" Arthur asked bluntly

Merlin raised a brow

"We?"

"Yes we, don't tell me your deaf?" Arthur chuckled

"Well i mean, huh You don't have to."

"Yes i do, your my brother in everything but blood and i see it as my duty to help you. Ive already spoke with the knights, everyone of the round table is going including sir Kade"

"Sir Kade? Isn't he the one that kept apologizing for disrespecting me and I couldn't remember a thing about em'?"

'That'd be him"

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering my kingdom is far from the no magic policy, everywhere you turn there is magic."

"If sir Kade has a problem he wouldn't have come"

"Maybe you're right"

"Great So again when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" Merlin stated bluntly

"Then you better get some sleep, but when we take back your kingdom I'll be looking forward to see how good you are with a sword."

"Why not do it now?"Merlin smiled rather challengingly.

Arthur smiled back.

 **)O(**

Arthurs and merlin stood on the training field, knights had surrounded them betting on who would win. The knights of Altaian though knew who would win easily. Some of Camelot's knights stood at the ready for the Minotaur had come to see the fight. It blew air through its nose making a loud noise, making the knights jump now and then leaving the other knights to chuckle.

"How much you wanna bet Merlin comes out on top?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not getting into your games Gwaine but ill bite. Two tankards of mead Arthur wins" Kade spoke.

"Your on"

Braum walked to the center and spoke the rules " First man to become incapacitated or when first blood is drawn the match will end. Is that clear?"

Both merlin and Arthur nod.

"Begin" Braum yells and Arthur and Merlin begin circling each other.

Its complete silence, neither make a move, Merlin knowing howling impatient Arthur is, just waits. Arthur indeed grows impatient and attacks. Metal clashes against solid air as Merlin sidesteps making Arthur tumble forward.

"Thats it Merlin" Damon calls

Merlin doesn't hear Damon all he hears is the sound of his own heartbeat and the fight taking over em'.

Arthur turns around, sword at the ready and attacks with brute strength. Metal clashes against metal.

'not bad, if it were just pure luck" Arthur teased.

Merlin smiled making arthur a bit fearful. Merlin twists his arm bringing Arthurs and his sword down.

"This isn't luck" Merlin swivels his hand again making arthur confused as Arthurs sword ends up in Merlins hands.

"Its just me getting warmed up"

"Haha good ol' Merlin" Lachlan chuckles and nudges Gwaine's side.

"You gonna let a servant beat you _sire_?" Merlin gives a mocking bow as he tosses Arthurs sword back to him.

"Not in a million years" Arthur charges again

Merlin simply moves back a step so arthur swipes at Merlins feet. Merlin jumps and playfully hits Arthurs sword almost teasing him. Arthur takes a step forward merlin takes a step back. This continues till Merlins had enough. Merlin charges and Arthur barely had enough time to dodge. Metal clashed again, but merlin was tired of waiting. Merlin swirled his hand once more breaking the lock they had on each other swords, Arthur reacted quickly turning around and trying to swipe at merlin, but merlin squatted on the ground and swung his foot around making arthur trip and fall onto his back. Merlin picked up Arthurs sword and pointed the tip at Arthurs neck.

"I yield" Arthur called and everyone gasps while the knights of Altaian cheered.

The Minotaur even gave roar like cheer.

"Seems your not as rusty as i thought." Braum chuckled, clipping Merlin on the shoulder.

"Seems not"Merlin replied.

"Your footwork needs a little work though"Braum chuckled again.

"I'll show you footwork" Merlin charged at Braum and they began a playful fight, which ended rather quickly with merlin on top.

A fistful of laughter erupted from each of the knights marking a bond that was once broken and forgotten now mended and remembered through laughter, though laughter in a time of war helps, it distracts you from reality.

 **)O(**

Dawn came, the sky almost gloomy, but a touch of light shone threw the gloomy clouds.

Horses neighed and pawed at the ground as Braum adjusted the stirrup.

"Beautiful horse." A voice called and Braum looked up to find King Arthur.

"Thank you"

"Whats it name?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." Braum stroked the horses neck.

"Humor me" Arthur challenged.

"Louda"

Arthur raised a brow questioningly. "Louda in my native tongue means as brave as the sun"

"Ah makes perfect sense, though don't think it'd be easier to control the horse better with a bridle."

Louda voiced her disagreement by pawing at the ground throwing her head up.

"Easy girl" Braum cooed to his horse.

"You come from a strange place Arthur Pendragon where i am from we don't control the horses we follow them, allow them to lead us to where we need to go."Braum had stalked forward.

"And yet a horse doesn't know where to go unless you show it" Arthur folded his arms unaware of Merlin approaching.

"And yet your wrong."

They continue to bicker back and forth till merlin approached them seething with annoyance.

"If you two are quite done, i suggest we get moving if we're to reach essesstir by nightfall."

"Right away" Braum spoke and mounted his horse in one sift motion.

Soon all the knights were on their horses and they were off to the kingdom of Altaian.

 **)O(**

 **Valley of the fallen kings**

Fourteen knights rode through the valley of the fallen kings. Though one was not a knight and he certainly was not on a horse.

"Doesn't he ride a horse?" Sir Kade questioned to Merlin.

"Tirenious is a Minotaur he's like a horse on his own, as stubborn as them too."

Tirenious **(Ti- ren- e- us)** snorted at the comment.

All the knights chuckled then silence followed them only to be broken by Braum.

"I have not been to the Valley of fallen Kings since the battle of Morone, its as bone chilling as I remember."

Merlin huffed.

"Oh come now Merlin you used to love that story!" Damon spoke

"Yes, yes i did, but that was before i went into an actual war, all the blood, gore and sword slaying bleh" Merlin shook his head in a disgusted motion.

"And what war would that be? Besides the one we're heading straight for" Will spoke

Merlin looked down then spoke softly "Thats a, ha, that's a story for another time"

Silence befell the group even Kade was silent, but knowing their magnet for trouble that silence wouldn't last long.

"Anybody else think its too quiet?" Damon said.

"Knowing our luck with Merlin round' I'd say yes." Arthur spoke.

Suddenly an arrow wizzed straight for Kade.

Merlin put his hand out, his eyes glowed gold and the arrow stopped inches from Kade's head.

Kade looked to Merlin. "You saved my life again"

"You can thank me later!" Merlin said as he charged forward his knights right behind him.

It was a quick battle the knights of Camelot didn't even get a chance to slay one man.

Tirenious took down at least eleven, Merlin five, The knights of Altaian each took down two, and Sitka well lets just say didnt come out unscathed.

"We didnt even get a chance to slay one" Arthur said as he helped Merlin up.

"Sorry should've warned you we work fast"

A whimper sounded to the right of Merlin and Merlins face turned to worry.

Merlin rushed to sitka and brushed his fingers across the arrow that pierced his friend, making Sitka growl.

"Easy, Sitka, Easy boy" Merlin cooed as he yanked the arrow out.

The Camelot knights looked on in sorrow while Merlin's knight waited emotionless.

"Heelda" **(He-elda)** Merlin spoke, his eyes glowing gold and the wound was healed.

Sitka stood , limping as he did and shaking his body, then did something that left all of The Camelot knights speechless.

 _"_ *A relieved sigh* _thank you Brother, i guess i didnt see that arrow coming, blindsided and all"_ Sitka spoke.

The knights of Camelot went wide eyed, many had their mouths open.

Sitka chuckled. " _You look like you've never seen a wolf talk before_ "

All of Merlin's knights chuckled, Arthur and his knights though just looked on stupidly.

"Uh question" Kade raised his hand like a child would.

All the knights turned to him "How- how is that possible?"

 _"Allow me to explain sir Kade"_ Kades eyes widened as the wolf called him by name _., "you know the legends of a dire wolf, but their is one legend no one pays attention to. The dire wolves are born from magics earth, so therefore we are magic, though with a purpose. We wolves protect the woods, from the tallest tree to tiniest insect and in return the earth gives us the ability to speak. We speak through magic, and magic speaks through us"_ Sitka explained with wisdom dripping from every word.

"Right, well it's certainly not the strangest thing I've seen" Arthur said

"No it certainly is not" Merlin acknowledged.

"Well now that, that's all settled, we best get moving don't you think?" Braum said.

"Right, we still got a long ways ride ahead of us, lets mount up." Merlin ordered.

Everybody mounted and they were off once more, everyone still in shock from the talking wolf, though Gwaine had no trouble telling the wolf his tales.

)O(

They reached the forest of Essestir with no trouble since the bandits, but then again they do have a trouble magnet glued to their backs.

"Oh i cant wait to get some fresh mead!" Gwaine joked.

 _"Even at a young age all you ever cared about was your next drink. You even named your own brother Rum"_ Sitka commented.

"I didnt know you had a brother?" Arthur spoke.

"Not a real brother" Gwaine pulled some from under his shirt. It was a wolf charm only it was made of metal.

"You bound with a wolf?" Arthur joked

"All the knights of Altair have either bound themselves to an owl, a hawk, an enchanted sword or a wolf, I bound with a wolf" Gwaine explained.

"Your kingdom has to be the strangest Kingdom I've ever heard of" Kade commented

All the knights laughed, but suddenly the horses started backing up, bumping into everybody. They knickers in fear, some reared up and others kept moving away.

"Wow, wow easy boy easy" Merlin cooed and the knights did the same with their horses.

Merlin looked to Sitka.

 _"Its human, I'll take of this"_ Sitka spoke and took off before Merlin could tell him to wait.

No sooner did a cry for help sound off the trees. "Help! Get this think, *ugh* off of me!"

The knights dismounted and headed for the noise, but what they found was not what they expected.

"Help! * Ewwk* Sitka! Help me!" Sitka was licking a man who was trapped underneath the weight of the wolf.

"Sitka, off" Merlin orders and Sitka drew back.

When it did the face of the man was revealed.

"Mordred" Arthur said softly, he immediately drew his sword and pointed it at Mordred's neck and the rest of Arthurs knights did as well.

They were blocked though by a snarling Sitka and the whole knights of Altaian excluding Lancelot and Gwaine who had pointed their swords at Mordred as well.

"Move out of my way!"

" _I advise you to put your sword down!"_ Sitka barked

"Why should I! He killed me!" Arthur bellowed

Sitka looks to Lancelot and Gwaine.

" _Lancelot Gwaine? What might be your excuse for pointing a sword at kin_?"

"Sorry Sitka, but i have to agree with Arthur on this one, Mordred was after all in league with Morgana and he did kill Arthur forcing Merlin to give up his entire life!"

"Now hold on a minute Mordred wouldn't do such a thing! Not unless under the influence of magic" Braum voiced his opinion.

"Indeed" Merlin stepped forth. "Mordred was under the influence of magic and he has paid the price."

Merlin looked to Mordred. "Show them"

Mordred nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt down revealing a burn that looked as if it was made of fire.

"Now lay down your swords, the sun is setting we might as well make camp." Merlin stalked off mumbling something about fire wood.

" _It's good to have you back Mordred even if it is in a time of shadows._ " Sitka spoke before stalking off to find Merlin.

It took time but, all the knights put down their swords when Mordred left and they just stared at each other awkwardly, but were grateful it ended quickly with the warmth of a fire being started.

)O(

The knights and Mordred sat around the blazing fire chatting about and apologizing for before after Mordred had explained what happened.

"So tell me, how is it that burn came upon you?" Percival asked.

"I cant really explain it, but i can try." Mordred spoke softly at first.

"The knights of Altair all swore a blood oath, an oath that binds them to the crown and the crown's allies, an oath that if broken can have consequences. And the knights also have a sorcerer in their group. My father was the lead sorcerer to the knights of Altaian, the position of lead sorcerer is passed down from father to son, or from father daughter. I was bound to the oath at birth, but like all of you i could not remember my childhood in Altaian, so naturally i did not know of the consequences. When i went to Morgana's side after Kara's death, I could already tell something was wrong with me and at Camalann when i killed you, that was basically me killing Merlin's ally, that is why i died so quickly and you lived, for to kill one's ally is to bring upon ones bane by the dragons flame, or so the code goes." Mordred finished and everyone was silent.

"Wait a second if you were dead how'd you come back?" Braum asked and Mordred looked merlin for conformation to tell them, he got a no

"Merlin, you did not give a soul to the person who killed me did you?" Arthur asked

"Arthur!"Merlin almost shouted.

"What?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What does he mean by giving a soul?" Lachlan who hasn't spoke the entire time finally voiced his opinion.

"I think its time we all got some sleep don't you think." Merlin said standing up. "I'll have first watch." Merlin walked passed the camp standing next to a tree, barely seen.

Braum made to go after him, but was stopped by Arthur.

"Leave him be"

Braum gave arthur a look.

"Trust me on this. I've been with him longer than you, you don't know what he's been through. ANd believe me this subject is hard for all of us, he'll tell you when he's ready."

Braum looked to the forest and watched merlin disappear and Sitka following behind him wondering, just exactly what Merlin was hiding.

 **)O(**

Night had befallen the forest, Merlin was still on watch while the knights and Arthur slept.

 **)O(**

A twig snapped, jolting Arthur from his slumber.

Arthur looked around ready and alert, noticing the knights of Altaian all in a deep sleep.

 _Some trained assassins they are._ Arthur thought.

Another twig snapped.

Arthur got up with sword and stalked towards the noise, but what he found expected yet unexpected.

Merlin was throwing rocks into a creek, violently. Arthur watched on but decided to make his presence known.

"Now what did that creek ever do to you?" Arthur joked.

Merlin turned around wide eyed.

"Arthur? What're you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question."

"Its nothing." Merlin said as he threw another rock.

Sitka growled.

"Oh shut it you" Merlin said sarcastically

"You'd didnt wake anyone to take watch?" Arthur asked, just realizing it was almost an hour or two away from dawn.

"Didn't want to bother them." Merlin said bluntly.

"Really or was it a nightmare?"

Merlin sighed then nodded.

"Tell me about it?" Arthur patted a log as he sat down on it.

"Don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on tell me" Arthur pushed Merlin's shoulder and Merlin Smiled sadly.

"I saw my kingdom in ruin, saw every forest burned to nothing, and I saw Milek standing in the middle of it all. There was no life, only ravens scavenging, ash and fire."

"That sounds rough." Arthur said, recalling several times where he dreamed of camelot in ruin.

"Yeah it was" Merlin had been holding a stick which he threw after he spoke.

"Tell me about it."

"I just did"

"No i mean tell me about your kingdom."

Merlin shook his head.

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't wanted to tell great stories about your kingdom"

Merlin looked to the sky"Oh the things I could tell you."

Merlin chuckled and sat down next to Arthur

"So, tell me, we've at least got a few hours before dawn"

Merlin sighed.

"Tell me!" Arthur playfully pushed Merlin.

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell you." Merlin paused before continuing "Where my kingdom is, its almost as if it was winter year round with how cold it and long it can get. In the winter snow would cover everything including the mountains, children would be out playing and singing and stomping around like they didnt have care in the world, there would be a big feast to celebrate the Winter solstice, and everyone in the kingdom would be invited. Dancers, jugglers would perform in the streets, it was magical" Arthur chuckled. "In spring, the ice and snow would melt, the cold would remain, but warm enough for crop and the fields would be replaced by the wildest flowers you can ever imagine. Magic would be everywhere. Everywhere you walked there was someone showing off tricks or challenging one another. There would be feasts everyday, dancing, singing, children's running wild, creatures of all kinds would summer it would get so hot, most people would walk around shirtless and women would where commoner clothes, just to keep cool, summer's almost like spring. Wed have feast and dances, and tournaments. And in the fall, farmers would bring in the harvest and to celebrate winter we'd have a feast and my father would put on a show with the dragons. The leaves would turn the brightest orange and everywhere was magic from the tallest of the mountains to the tiniest of insects..." Merlins face grew sad.

"It sounds... magical" Arthur replied.

"It was. It was safe haven for all creatures of magic and now, now its their prison." Merlin hid his face in his hands.

Arthur put a hand on Merlins back and just sat there allowing him to cry unaware of Braum standing behind a tree listening with sorrowful ears.

Dawn soon arose and it was time for them to leave.

"Are there any portals left open?" Merlin asked Braum.

"There's one, its just up ahead. Milek destroyed the rest, we're keeping this one open though."

Merlin looked at Braum as a parent would when a child is hurt. "Well stop it and allow me take over. I know how much it exhausts you."

"Doesn't bother me, you Damon?" Braum asked Damon.

"No, how bout you Ben?"

Bren shook his head.

"Stubborn" Merlin mumbled.

"Learned from the best" Braum replied.

"Excuse me, but portal?" Merlin looked to Leon.

"Right you are not familiar with magic on this side. Since we live beyond Albion we use Portals to get around far distances"

"Right" Leon said curiously.

"We're coming up to it now. Now run straight through, I recommend taking your cloaks off it warm this time of year, but it will get colder the farther west we go." Merlin ordered.

The group of knights and their two kings did as instructed though the portal was unseeable they soon found themselves in a different place and things Merlin told Arthur were true. It was fall and the leaves were indeed the brightest orange they could imagine, it was incredible, but their amazement was short lived for soon they were surrounded.

"Va cu, va cu, un reso me tellan," **(These are going to be words i make up, translations at the end)** Centaurs chanted as they surrounded the knights who had drawn their swords except for the knights of Altaian who tried reasoning with them.

"Valo que lan, valo que lan! Newru miglak uso. Kingsru suru heiro Altaian esa mero"

The Centaurs didnt believe them and Merlin decided to step in before someone got hurt.

"Kalan homo quiero merta milo. Ithi saman kalo frogetha sepi nit me rus moto. Iso heiro ALtain ti truo kingsrua."

They seemed to listen to that and their heads were immediately bowed and there swords were put away.

"Speak your reasoning for this" Merlin ordered.

"We are sorry my king Milek's forces have increased we knew of this portal and were told to protect it." The centaur spoke, and accent clear.

"Thats quite alright, old friend"

"Come we shall escort you to the hold, your brother is eagerly awaiting"

Merlin nodded and they were off once more, the knights confused about it all, but didnt have time to ponder.

 **)O(**

"It's good to see you again Orellious" Merlin spoke softly to the Centaur.

"The feeling is Mutual _sire_ " Orellious replied.

"Titles Orellious, titles"

Orellious chuckled.

"Hey look apples, man am i starving" Gwaine called out.

"I wouldn't Gwaine" a centaur named Soren warned.

"Oh come on there just apples." Gwaine replied.

Gwaine grabbed and apple and took a huge bite out of it, but after awhile his face scrunched up, it almost looked like he was going to puke.

"You alright there Gwaine" Lancelot asked, chuckling.

"Bleh, plek, argh" Gwaine cried as he spit bits of apple out.

Everyone laughed

and laughed even more when suddenly Gwaine's hair turned green.

"What's doing that?" Leon asked

"I have an idea, hold on" Merlins eyes glowed gold and everything slowed and they saw a-

"Is that a..." Kade questioned

"A pixie yes, yes it is" Lancelot commented

"What was it, is there something on my face?" Gwaine asked which caused the group to laugh harder.

The pixie in question was covered in saliva and throwing a fist at Gwaine clearly unhappy.

Gwaine finally noticed the pixie, who kept throwing small punches, that felt like he was being hit with a feather.

"Alright, Aright I'm sorry i didn't know this was yours"

" _Imbosile, stubborn knights always ruin my house"_ The pixie cried out

The pixie made a noise and scurried off, but cameback when Merlin called it.

"I'm sure he didnt mean any harm so could you please turn his hair back?"

Gwaine grabbed a lock of his hair , horrified at the sight of green.

Merlin talked to the pixie for awhile trying to convince it and after awhile it changed Gwaine's hair back, but not before saying a few choice words.

"Pixies, always playing tricks." Gwaine said.

"We did try to warn you" Soren retorted.

"Is my hair back to its original color?"

"Yes it is"

"Good"

The knights continued to ride forth when suddenly something caught Sitka's ear. Sitka turned to a steep hill ears alert and eyes filled with worry

"Sitka what is it?" Merlin asked.

Sitka flicked his ear and then took off not acknowledging merlin once.

"Sitka?!" Merlin called out and went after him.

Orellious noticed where Merlin was headed"Merlin don't go up there!" Orellious warned, but Merlin was already making his way up the hill.

Orellious took off after Merlin Arthur tried to follow, but was stopped by Braum.

"Leave them, Orellious will take care of Merlin, but we must reach the edge of the wood by nightfall"

Arthur only nodded, but asked a single question. "Whats over that hill?" Arthur asked to no one in particular

Tirenious, the Minotaur answered solemnly " _Darkness_ "

Arthur glanced back to hill with sorrow eyes and followed the knights.

)O(

Sitka made it to the top of the hill only it wasn't a hill, it was ridge. Sitka had to stop mid-run just so he wouldn't fall off the edge, several rocks fell to the floor below, and he soon regretted going up there as he heard the clatter of a single pair of hooves and saw what lied at the bottom of the ridge.

Merlin pulled the reigns back just as he reached the edge of the ridge, he looked to Sitka.

"Sitka you know you didnt have to run off like tha-" Merlin stopped mid-sentence as he looked beyond the ridge.

Down below, Giants worked, picking up large crops, several were being whipped, the giants grunted as the whip cracked. One giant looked to the ridge and noticed Merlin, but kept its head down. Past the giants he saw his people chained and forced to pull a giant rock.

Merlin grew angry and was about to run everyone down there through with his sword, but he was stopped by Orellious.

"Merlin!" Orellious called.

"Merlin think about this, if you go down there you risk Milek finding out your alive. You'll risk us being found and the kingdom will be lost for good"

"What happened?! Why is this happening"

"I don't think-"

"Tell me!"

Orellious sighed then continued"After...Milek attacked the kingdom, he ordered all creatures to be put to work, the giants, griffons, dwarves, fauns everyone, some escaped, but" Orellious stopped and looked to the ridge.

"Are they all here?"

"From what our spies say, yes. Including Argon."

Orellious noticed the look in Merlin's eyes. "we cant do anything at the moment, but I assure you we will make Milek pay for what he has done to our people, but right now our people must wait and have hope, we must wait."

Orellious looked to the mountains. " Ive watched the skies, since before you were born, i ve watched our people suffer and our air be polluted for twenty-one years and each and every day i want to make those who do it pay, but I know that beyond those mountains lies a kingdom and in that kingdom there is a throne, a throne that was made for the true heir and the true heir alone, that not even Milek could take. That's what gives me hope and its what gives me control. It gives me hope that there is a light in the darkness and when i look beyond the ridge i see not darkness, but light. So i ask you this even if you hadn't remember us would you have still come? Would something have drawn you back here? What would make you fight?

Merlin looked to the mountains and he closed his eyes and felt the breeze flow through him and soon a song played in his head, the song his mother would sing to him, the song of the mountains. He heard his sister, and his brothers. He heard his people dance and sing. He saw all the happiest moments he'd ever had.

Merlin opened his eyes and before him he did not see the darkness at the ridge he saw light and a kingdom of gold that touched the clouds.

" _For Altaian"_ Sitka spoke and merlin looked to him.

Orellious put a hand over his chest. "For Altaian"

Merlin looked back to the mountains, his peoples voices ringing in his ears. "For Altaian"

 **Few that was a dusy of a chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter don't forget to comment and follow! Ok and one more thing so only one person guessed who the villain was, but it was wrong. It is not Nimueh. The ally will be revealed two chapters from now or the next chapter I haven't really figured it out. Hope you enjoyed and comment if you did!**

 **BYE!**

"Va cu, Va cu un reso me tellon"

Translation "Friend or foe, friend or foe, tell me now!"

Valo que lan, valo que lan,Newru miglak uso. Kingsru suru heiro Altaian esa mero"

Translation- we are frien, we are friend. Put down weapons. The true king, altaiar's heir is here."

Kalan homo quiero merta milo. Ithi saman kalo frogetha sepi nit me rus moto. Iso heiro ALtain ti truo kingsrua.

Translation- calm down, we are friends. Stop, think, you harm them you harm your heir. I am the true king of Altaian.


	15. So sorry!

**Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while and the reason for that is I am currently working on my own original book and so far it hasn't gotten any reads. So i am planning on doing a crossover I just cant figure out if I should do a Supernatural crossover or something to do with marvel. I have developing plot lines for both they would just come in the second book. If you guys are interested in this kind of stuff head over to my profile and submit your answer on my poll. My book is about a shapeshifter and if you wish to read the chapters I have they are on Wattpad till I choose or you guys choose a crossover. Don't worry I am not giving up on Merlin I'm just taking a short break, i'll Update soon I promise! Till next time.**

 **MintWolfWrites**


End file.
